Daughters of the Tigress
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: What if the dream Kara wasn't a dream? What if, somehow, the former archer had entered the multi-verse during that time? But more importantly, what is retired hero to do when her family meets that girl?
1. Chapter One: Semi-Retired

Ok. As with the previous two, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to DC Comics. I'm using them in this fanfic because I like Young Justice. Secondly, I don't care for some of the DC heroes that much, so there will be some occasional bashing of different ones in an attempt to keep this story light. Special thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me edit this. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to Silver_Howler1_99

Daughters of the Tigress

By Silver Wolf1

Chapter One

Semi-Retired...

Life was perfect as far as Artemis was concerned. She had a great job, a wonderfully annoying husband, and three incredible kids. Yet when she received a call saying her oldest daughter, Kara, had been in an accident; the blonde, former archer for the covert team to the Justice League instantly went into panic mode. After leaving a note for Wally, she quickly drove to the local hospital in Palo Alto. As she pulled into a parking spot, she noticed a woman in scarlet colored corset top with black accents and knee length skirt.

"Excuse me, are you Artemis West?" the woman asked with a slight British accent as the blonde got out of her car.

"Who wants to know?" Artemis asked a little leery.

"My name is Michelle Vandegrin," the woman said calmly, "I'm the one that brought Kara here."

"Is she ok?" Artemis asked with a slight ting of panic in her voice.

"That depends on which Kara you're asking about," Michelle said handing the blonde a black flashlight, "I think you know what this is."

Artemis gave her a puzzled look for a brief second before she noticed a dial on the end of the flashlight.

"Where did you get this?" the blonde asked looking at the woman.

"This may sound hard to believe," Michelle started to explain, "But I got this from a young girl named Kara West in a dimension where you died the day you were to get married."

Artemis's eyes widened as she looked down at the flashlight in her hands before asking, "A-a-another dimension?"

"Ask your husband about the Multiverse theory," Michelle said with shrug, "That should help explain somethings about what I'm going to tell you." Artemis held the flashlight to her chest as she looked at the woman and listened. "As I said, my name is Michelle. I'm from a realm that watches over every Earth in the Multiverse," the woman explained, "The only time I step in is when one of them is about to be destroyed. Unfortunately, I was too late in trying to save the Earth that the owner and creator of that flashlight called home. I have already taken precautions to make sure that what happened there never happens to this world."

"I-I believe you." Artemis stammered as she tried not to cry.

"You do?" Michelle asked a little surprised. Artemis nodded as she tightened her grip on the flashlight.

Michelle let out a sigh then said, "Well that's a relief. Anyway, I brought that world's Kara here because of something that happened. I don't know how, but from the time you entered your coma in this world till you woke up, you were her mother. Now, I am going to warn you, I had to alter two things about her."

"What things?" Artemis asked glancing towards the building then back.

"Her birthday and her name, yet everything else is the same about her. And she knows what all has happened and where she is." Michelle replied before her left armed twitched, "I have to return to my realm for a while. I will return as soon as I can. If you have any questions before I get back, get ahold of a man named Lance Pendragon. He can help you contact me."

"Ok, but where do I find him?" Artemis asked a little puzzled.

"Ask your friend, Zatanna." Michelle said before fading out.

Artemis stood there for a few seconds before looking at the hospital. 'Is it possible?' she thought. Not wasting another moment, she quickly made her way inside and asked where the girl was. After getting the room number, she walked down the hall and carefully stepped inside.

Tears filled the blonde's eyes as she saw the young girl she thought was a dream lying on the bed asleep. Never taking her eyes of the girl, she slowly walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. 'She could easily pass as Kara's twin,' she thought placing the flashlight on the nightstand.

"So what test does the doctor want to run now?" the young girl asked before opening her eyes. She looked over at the blonde and froze as her eyes widened.

"Hello sweetie," Artemis said smiling, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, mom." the young girl said as she reached over and took her mother's hand in hers.

Artemis leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead lightly before saying, "Regardless of what Earth you're from; you are, and always will be, my little girl."

"And you're my mom," the girl said giving her mother's hand a squeeze, "I take it you talked to Michelle."

"To an extent," Artemis replied, "She really couldn't go into a lot of detail before she had to leave."

"I can fill you in if you want." the girl said.

"As soon as you tell me what your name is now," Artemis said pulling chair closer, "Because I knew you as Kara in the other world."

"I go by Karen now," the girl stated, "The rest of my name is the same. Do I really have a twin here?"

"You do, and her name is Kara Danielle West," Artemis answered, "So what happened?"

"A three front attack," Karen said as her smile disappeared and her eyes seemed to sadden as the memories returned, "Darkseid, Savage, and something called Brainiac attacked all at once. The League was overwhelmed and Brainiac destroyed the planet. I was the only one Michelle could save."

"And Michelle has made certain that the same thing can't happen here," Artemis said brushing the girls hair back from her face, "So how bad are you really hurt?"

"I'm not actually," Karen said smiling a little, "I tried to shove a kid out from in front of a car and got hit."

"And no one would believe you can take a hit," Artemis finished for her before the door burst open. They looked over to see Wally standing there with a redheaded version of Karen.

"I came as fast as I cou…" he started to say till he saw Karen, "Uh Artemis, what's going on?"

"You're going to want to sit down for this." Artemis said with a slight laugh.

"Would it be ok if I explained this?" Karen asked as the speedster sat in a chair.

"Go right ahead." Artemis said as Kara slowly walked over to her mother while never taking her eyes off of her doppelganger.

Karen looked at the speedster and smiled before saying, "Multiverse problem."

"How big of a problem?" he asked.

"What's a multiverse?" Kara asked quietly.

Karen shifted her gaze to her 'twin' and said, "Think of it like bubble wrap, with each bubble a different version of Earth. On one, Superman became Batman instead of the man of steel. On another, he is a master criminal, and so on. The bubble that was my earth, popped. The person that was supposed to be dimensional guardian couldn't save it and brought me here."

"Ok, but why here?" Wally asked.

"Remember me telling you about that dream I had while I was in that coma?" Artemis asked.

"I do, mom." Kara spoke up.

"Well it turns out that it wasn't a dream," Artemis said a little nervously, "Michelle, Karen's dimensional guardian, isn't sure how but I was able to enter that world as myself. Sounds a little crazy, huh?"

"I believe it." he said without a moment's thought.

"You do?" she asked.

"Babe, your stepsister can use magic; your best friends include a Martian, a Kryptonian clone, and an Atlantean;" he said looking at her, "I can crack the sound barrier like it was nothing, and our daughter can manipulate light as needed. What's not to believe?"

"My meta gene was spliced together with others, so I have Wonder Woman's strength, Superman's flight and x-ray vision, also, I have an IQ of about 157, and built a working Sonic Screwdriver and laser sword that has a built in flashlight and a collapsible two handed broadsword," Karen said looking at him.

"Wow," Kara said looking at her multiverse twin, "That is so cool."

"Thanks." Karen said smiling.

"Kara Danielle, I'd like you to meet Karen Amelia." Artemis said taking care of the introductions.

"So how will THIS be explained," Wally stated quietly as he hugged Artemis after the 'twins' started talking.

"Don't know, but we'll figure it out." Artemis remarked and with that, they stayed in the room till Karen was Okayed to leave.


	2. Chapter Two: Double Trouble

Chapter Two:

Double Trouble...

Artemis had left the hospital with her girls over an hour ago while Wally made a trip to Gotham to pick Reina and Nicholas up from his mother-in-law's. Somehow they all managed to arrive home at the same time. The first meeting between the youngest of the West children and their new big sister had gone almost the exact way it had when Kara had first seen them. During dinner set up though, it was a simple question that had Artemis laughing so hard she was almost crying.

"You're serious?" she asked looking at the young girl. Karen nodded as Wally walked into the room.

"What does she want to do?" he asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"She wants to troll Dick." Artemis replied leaning against the counter.

"Less," Karen said smiling and looking at her dad, "It was funny as all get out the first two times I got him."

"You also got banned from trolling for that." Artemis said with a laugh.

"But that was my old world," Karen said looking at her mother, "Please mom."

"The face doesn't work on me, Karen, you know that," Artemis said crossing her arms, "As it stands, Wally and I are still trying to figure out how to explain Kara having a twin sister. The League will accept you being from another earth via the Multiverse, but the school won't."

"Why do you want to troll him anyway?" Wally asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Other than wanting to see how much this earth and mine are different, that was Babs that called," Karen explained, "He trolled her so she wants payback."

"As much fun as it is to watch her troll him, I have a feeling that call was for Kara." Artemis said as the girl in question entered the room.

"Babs got her arm broken when he called her in the middle of trying to stop a bank robbery," Kara said standing next to her 'twin,' "She's mad and wants his head."

"When doesn't want his head?" Artemis asked pinching the bridge of her nose, "Don't answer that, Wally." She looked at her daughters after a few second and sighed before saying, "Not tonight. I want to introduce you to everyone first before we turn the kid with the gas mask loose on Grayson again, ok Karen?"

"Sure thing mom," Karen said before her and Kara left the room.

"Kid with the gas mask?" Wally asked looking at his wife.

"The night in Karen's world when you were brought back, Grayson never showed," she explained, "So it was decided that you and her would be allowed to troll him as pay back. With help from the rest of the team and part of the league, you two used Weeping Angels and the kid with the gas mask to freak Grayson out before you let him know you were back."

"Besides sounding like something I would totally do to him in a heartbeat, what's wrong?" he asked before getting up and walking over to her.

"What makes you think something's wrong, Wall-man?" she said turning to face the counter. She went to pick up a knife, but stopped when he took her hand in his.

"Because your hands are shaking," he said gently pulling her into his arms, "You know you can tell me anything, Artemis? Well, almost anything."

The blonde laughed a little and placed her hands on his chest before saying, "I know, Wally, it's just… I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, the daughter I thought was gone forever shows up out of the blue and I get told that I was on another earth after that accident. What would you think?"

"That I'm the luckiest guy on the planet to be able to raise two different versions of the same little girl I love as much as their mother," he said holding her close, "We will be fine, Artemis. Not one of us is going anywhere. And besides, an extra person here means you get a little more help with the twins."

"Good point," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks Wally."

She gave him a quick kiss and smiled as she heard two familiar voices go, "EWWW!" The looked over to see their girls standing there smiling.

"Can I help you two?" Artemis asked smiling.

"Karen wanted to know what's for dinner and you have a phone call, mom." Kara replied handing her mother the phone.

"Thanks you Kara, and I'm not sure what to make tonight," Artemis said with a evil glint in her eyes, "Maybe you two could talk Wally into getting something like pizza."

"Please dad." both girls said looking at him pouting. Wally eyes widened slowly as he looked at the two girls.

"And I thought it was bad when only one of them did that." he said under his breath before running from the room.

"He'll be back," Artemis said before bringing the phone to her ear, "Hello, this is Artemis."

"Hey Artemis, its Zee," she heard over the phone, "I thought I'd call to see if we're still on for movie night this week."

"Oh we're still on," Artemis said leaning against the counter, "Hey Zee, by any chance, do you know someone named Lance Pendragon?"

The line was silent for a few seconds before the magician replied, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

"Because I ran into someone that knows him and was told to contact him if I had any questions," Artemis said.

"Michelle Vandegrin," Zatanna said with a sigh, "So what did his cousin have to say?"

"According to her, I was able to tap into myself on another earth in the multiverse and now have four kids instead of three because of it," Artemis said pulling her phone out and taking a picture of her oldest daughters then sent it to her stepsister, "You know Kara. The other is my daughter, Karen, from that other earth."

"Oh I bet Wally loves that." Zatanna said with a slight laugh.

"They both have that pout he can't refuse and have already used it on him." Artemis said smiling.

"Is there anything else I need to know about your new house guest?" Zatanna asked.

"Her powers are different than Kara's, she trolled Grayson like there's no tomorrow, and she got the codename Power Girl from kicking the crap out of her world's Terror Twins." Artemis said smiling.

"And now she's here in this world? Oh this is going to be so much fun," the magician said with a laugh, "Now I know I'll be there this Friday. Give them my love and I'll see you then."

"I'll let them know. Take care, Zee." Artemis said before ending the call.

"Who was that, mom?" Karen asked tilting her head a little.

"That was Zee calling to say she will be here for movie night this week." the blonde replied.

"Aunt Zee is alive?" Karen asked, surprised to hear that name.

"Her and the rest of the league are alive on this earth, sweetie." Artemis said before they heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Want me to get them, mom?" Kara asked.

Her mother shook her head slightly before saying, "I'll get them because they're probably hungry and need to be changed. Why don't you help Karen set the table by showing her where the plates are?"

"Sure thing mom," Kara said before a cabinet to the right of the sink started glowing.

"Without using your powers," Artemis said before leaving the room, "That goes for both of you."

"Ok mom." Kara said as the glow faded.

"So is mom a teacher here like she was back on my earth?" Karen asked as the two started to set the table.

"Yeah, and she's the best," Kara replied smiling, "Did you really troll Less?"

Karen nodded with a smile saying, "Twice, and made Blue, or as I called him, cannon fodder, my personal punching bag. What about you?"

"Same, but I also trolled Aunt Jade once and Bart is afraid of me." Kara said. "And I don't EVEN want to know why you call Jaime that."

"He was fun to blow up to get what I needed to save dad. How did you get Aunt Jade?" Karen said, then asked intrigued about how her 'twin' had gotten Jade. "And how is Bart afraid of you?"

"She can answer both questions after dinner," Wally said appearing in the kitchen holding three pizza boxes, "I take it Artemis is with the twins?"

"They woke up right after mom got done talking to Aunt Zee," Kara replied before looking at her multiverse counterpart, "Did Grandma Paula and Grandpa Gio get married?'

"Yeah, and mom wasn't really happy about it." Karen said as they sat at the table.

"I surely wasn't." Artemis said as she came back carrying the twins and set them in the playpen then joined her family for a 'hopefully' quiet dinner.


	3. Chapter Three: Substitute Gym

Chapter Three:

Substitute Gym...

Kara tried to hide a smile as she watched Karen prove their teacher wrong for the seventh time so far. The cover story that had been given to the school been rather simple: according to her parents, the two girls had been separated at birth for the couple that had Kara could only take care of one of them. Yet as good as the story was, there one was problem with it; that being how Karen came to live with her sister. Oddly enough, it was Wally that had come up with the answer.

To put is simply; as a birthday gift for Artemis, Wally had located Karen. The reason for his search is that a thought had occurred to him: if they had just had twins, Reina and Nicholas, could Kara have been a twin as well. Unfortunately, the young girl's adoptive parents were going through a very nasty divorce and each was trying to use her as leverage over the other. Even more surprising was during the final custody hearing; the judge had enough of their bickering and stated neither one was fit to be a parent. He then proceeded to award Wally and Artemis custody after finding out the two had asserted their parental rights over Karen.

While the only ones that knew the actual truth were those that had met Karen so far, it was actually interesting to see the principal place the two girls together in the same class. As the time drew closer towards the end of the period, Kara couldn't help but wonder what all her 'twin' could do.

'I guess I'll find out soon enough.' she thought as the bell rang.

"Have fun at gym, everyone." the teacher said weakly as the students started getting up.

"Well, that was kind of boring," Karen whispered as she quickly fell in step with her sister, "I was kind of hoping for a challenge at least."

"Our normal teacher gives us a better one, wouldn't you agree about mom?" Kara said as they walked with their class to towards the gymnasium, "Do you really have that high of an IQ?"

"No argument there and yea, kind of," Karen said a little sheepishly, "I have a near eidetic memory. So I remember a lot of what I read and some of what I see. One question though, what's the gym teacher like?"

"Better than the last one we had." Kara said before she told Karen about the dodgeball incident.

As they entered the gym, Kara stopped as she noticed a woman with long black hair standing in the center of the room watching them.

"I think we have a sub for gym today." the young redhead whispered.

Karen glanced over and started to smile before replying just as softly, "This is going to be fun."

"Is everyone here?" the woman asked as the doors to the gym closed, "Ok. As you all may have noticed, Mr. Ericson isn't here today. My name is Miss Prince; I will be your substitute gym teacher. Now he originally had it set you all would either play capture the flag or flag football, but how about we mix the two together for something different?"

"What do you mean, Miss Prince?" one of the students asked.

The teacher motioned to the box at her feet saying, "I'm going to separate you all into to two teams: a yellow team and a white team. If your flag is pulled, you're out until the end of the game. In order to win, a team has to capture both of the opposing team's flags. The reason I say both is because there is two flags on each side, and one person cannot bring both flags back."

"So this is a lesson in team work in a way." Karen asked knowing what her teacher's response would be.

"If you want to call it that, then yes it is, Miss…" the teacher said giving the young girl a puzzled look.

"Karen West," the redhead said smiling as she bumped into her sister, "I'm Kara's twin sister."

"Oh really," Miss Prince said a little surprised, "Well then who am I to split up a pair of twins." She tossed them each a white team belt before splitting the rest of the class up. Once everyone was ready, she blew her whistle to start the game. It took a few minutes for the students to get used to the rules, but soon everyone was trying to figure out the best way to get the flags. Unfortunately, neither side had won a single game by the time the teacher let them know they had five minutes left before lunch.

The two girls looked at each other and game a quick nod before taking off in different directions.

'What are they doing?' Miss Prince thought as she watched the two stealthily run along the edge of the playing field. They circled inward so they each grabbed a flag before heading towards their team's side. It was almost too late to stop them when the opposing team realized what was happening.

"And that's game one," Miss Prince said as the two girls slid across their team's safe line seconds before the bell rang, "Leave the belts in the box before you leave and enjoy your lunch."

As each student dropped off their belts, she noticed that the two girls seemed to be chatting.

"That was some impressive team work, you two." she said as they walked up.

"Thank you." the two said before heading off for lunch.

"Does Diana always sub for you like this?" Karen asked once they were in the hallway.

"She hasn't, but Conner has," Kara replied as they walked to the cafeteria, "Did she do that for you?"

"No, but Dad turned gym into a science class after the gym teacher got fired for pissing mom off." Karen said as they got in line. After they got their lunches, they walked over to an open table and sat down.

"Yea, it's not wise to tick mom off. A couple of classmates, right after mom found out about me being her daughter, karate kicked me in the face, and after we came back in from recess and mom found out the truth…she called the police on the two. You are right though, it's weird to think that Diana would opt to teach our gym class, you know?" Kara asked as they started eating.

"Wow, I'll have to tell you about what happened to MY usual gym teacher after mom got pissed at him. And about Diana…..she is a warrior born and they have to have teamwork so it was different." Karen said before someone sat next to them. They looked over to see their gym teacher sitting in a chair at their table looking at them.

"Hi." they said a little cautiously.

"Hello," Miss Prince said smiling, "I take it you two both know who I actually am." The two nodded slowly watching the substitute teacher. "Good, and I wasn't kidding about what I said back in the gym," she stated, "That was some impressive team work back there."

"Thank you." the two said softly as they both blushed slightly.

"So how is your mother handling this?" the teacher asked.

"I think she's a little freaked out to be honest," Karen replied looking at the woman her super strength came from, "But I'm not completely sure why though."

"I know," Kara said quietly looking at her tray, "The time you had with mom on your earth was while she was in a coma in this one…before she found me. She honestly thought you were a dream."

"You mean she's trying to accept the fact that I'm real?" Karen asked shifting her gaze to her twin.

"I think it may be more like she thought she would never see you again," Kara said looking up. She reached over and placed a hand on the redhead's hand before saying, "I know I'm glad you're real. I just can't wait till we get to troll Less."

"That makes two of us," Karen said smiling a little, "I do have one question. Why are you here, Miss Prince?" Both girls looked at their teacher as the older woman smiled a little.

"Let's just say that I wanted to see how much you two were alike," Miss Prince replied calmly, "From what I can tell, there really isn't any difference between you two besides hair color physically."

"But we are different," Karen said holding a finger up, "We just really haven't been able to show anyone that."

"I'll talk to Artemis to see if she can bring you two to over to Watchtower so you can show your true selves," Miss Prince said lowly while looking at the redhead, "Until then, maybe you two can tell me about some of your likes and dislikes."

"Twilight sucks." the two said together before going back to their lunches and Miss Prince stayed there talking to them through the rest of lunch time.


	4. Chapter Four: The League

Chapter Four:

The League...

For most people, a weekend outing usually consisted of going to the park or a nice restaurant, but Artemis' family wasn't like most families. For them, it meant making sure she everything for one set of twins while keeping the other set calm and keeping the oldest 'child' from freaking out. The drive to the Zeta Tube felt like it took forever, but it was worth it once they finally arrived at their final destination: the Justice League Watchtower.

As they walked away from the Zeta tube, Artemis could tell that Karen was anxiously waiting for something.

"Ok Karen," she said with a light laugh, "Go ahead."

The young redhead smiled before flying up into the air.

"Oh she is going to be 'fun' to get down." Wally said, watching the girl fly around.

"Not if you know how to," Artemis said kissing his cheek.

"Since when did Mouse learn how to fly without her wings?" Bart asked, appearing next to his cousin.

"About the time you learned not to call her that, Bart." Wally said before a construct hand Gibbs slapped the younger speedster.

"Morning, Target Practice." Kara said sounding annoyed.

Bart's gaze shifted from Kara to her twin and back before asking, "Why are there two Karas?"

"Long story, but the one flying isn't Kara." Wally replied.

"Ok, then who is it?" Bart asked as Karen silently flew up behind him.

She leaned forward and whispered in a gruff voice, "I'm Batman."

The speedster let out a startled yell before zipping behind her twin. He barely had time to glare at the girl before he heard the sound of a baby crying.

"What did I tell you about waking my little brother and sister while they're napping?" Kara asked as she slowly looked over her shoulder at him.

"Five second head start." he quickly said before running off.

"I'm sorry." Karen apologized as she landed on the ground.

Kara looked at her twin and asked, "Why? Nicholas and Reina were watching you fly around when he got here."

"She's right," Artemis said before picking Reina up, "If anything, all you did was startle Reina a little."

"Granted I think Nicholas needs to be changed." Wally said before picking his son up. He grabbed the diaper bag and gave his wife a quick kiss before walking towards a hallway.

"Bathrooms are that way?" Karen asked watching her father for a few seconds.

"Those and the changing rooms," Kara said before something was placed on her head,

"Hi Wolf." She turned around and hugged the venom enhanced animal.

Then they heard a familiar voice say, "I was wondering when you would get here."

"You try corralling four kids and a husband, who is still a kid at times, Conner," Artemis said as the Kryptonian clone walked up, "How's M'gann?"

"She's good, and is going to be excited you brought the twins," he said before looking at Karen, "So you're the other Earth version of Kara."

"Yup," Karen said smiling brightly.

"Out of curiosity, how different is this world from yours?" he asked.

"There was some differences, but not many," she said as Wally walked up, "Does Superman still have the suit that makes it look like his underwear is outside his pants?"

"Yup," he replied before looking at the former team archer, "I like her."

"Wait till you see her in action," Artemis said with a knowing smile, "Kara, you and Karen go gear up and meet us over in the training area."

"OK mom." Kara said before the two girls ran off to the changing area.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let those to team up?" Wally asked as he carefully put his son back in the stroller.

"According to Diana, they never said a word to each other when she was their substitute gym teacher, yet they worked together like Batman and Robin." Conner said looking over at the speedster.

"Not just that, Wally," Artemis said as they started walking towards the training area, "The League wants to see what all Karen can do. I just hope they don't have her face Jamie."

"Why do you say that?" Conner asked a little puzzled.

"Her nickname for him was Cannon Fodder," Artemis said as she noticed that almost the entire League was present, "I have a feeling there is more going on then what I was originally told about."

"It got decided that Karen is going to face three people to get a full sense of what all she can do," the said before pointing over at a familiar redhead, "And before you ask, it was Barbara's idea." Artemis gave a slight nod before walking over to her friend.

"Karen is facing Nightwing, isn't she?" the blonde asked trying to stay calm.

"To determine hand to hand combat skills," the redhead said not sounding too happy, "Otherwise, she'll be facing Captain Marvel and Blue Beetle to measure her abilities and weapon skills since it makes more sense to have her face them than the training drones per Batman."

"And he just put three people on the injured list," Artemis said sighing. She walked back over to her husband and placed her daughter in the stroller as he asked, "So who's Karen facing?"

"Three people that made Karen mad back on her Earth." she said as her other two girls came walking up.

"Why is everyone here?" Karen asked softly as she looked around the room.

"I think it's to see how much you and Kara are alike," Wally said looking at her, "Interesting look kiddo."

"Thanks, but it's just a white version of mom's gear when she was part of the team as an archer." Karen said started to stretch.

"Minus the goggles," Artemis said looking at her husband, "Those are based off her father's Kid Flash days."

"So this is Mouse 2.0 that everyone has been talking about, huh?" Nightwing asked walking up.

"What did you call me?" Karen asked as she slowly glared at the former team leader.

"He'll never learn." Artemis muttered while hanging her head.

"You're first, Less." Karen said before walking to the center of the training floor.

"This is going to be bad isn't it?" Wally asked as his best friend walked to the training floor.

"She hates being called mouse as much as Kara does, so yeah," Artemis said looking towards the young girl, "Funny as all get out for us, but bad for Dick."

All eyes turned towards the two as they got into their stances. White construct numbers appeared above their heads and began to countdown to the start of the match. It was Nightwing that went first once the match began by sending a kick directed towards her head. Karen turned to her right as she grabbed his foot and shoved it behind her with one hand as the other smacked his leg in the opposite direction while she dropped to a knee.

A loud collective groan echoed from the League members as Nightwing's crotch slammed down onto the girls bent knee.

"That's for calling me mouse." she said before locking her arms around his waist and throwing him at Bart. The two collided and hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Remind me to never call her mouse." Wally said as he watched the girl get to her feet.

"Only family is allowed to call her that or any other name like Pixie and such," Artemis said with a slight smile, "And I think that just made her mad."

"If you're going to send someone without powers against me…" Karen said looking towards Batman, "I suggest you act like a man and face me yourself instead of being a bully hiding behind a mask that makes others do his dirty work for him because he's afraid women won't want him because he broke a nail….or his pretty face got messed up."

The dark knight's eyes narrowed slightly before he said, "This exercise is to find out the current limits of yo-"

"You want to know my current limits?" she asked cutting him off and the anger was apparent in not only her stance, but her voice as well, "I'm as strong as Wonder Woman, I can fly like Superman, plus I have his x-ray vision, different members of my Earth's Justice League taught me how to use my surroundings to my advantage, and I know how to stop someone with one hit….as you can see from Less. The only thing that Batman taught me was how big of a dick he was. For three months straight after mom died, he had me dodge baseballs that Captain's Marvel and Atom were throwing at me while trying to not only fend off attacks from him, but trying to slice metal chess pieces with my sword that Black Lightning was rail-gunning at me; but none of that matter in the end; because it was the 'mighty' Batman that ordered the League to stand down when Savage and Darksied attacked. And just why did he order that, you might wonder? Darksied made Batman believe he captured and would kill Wonder Woman if the League didn't stand down. Not only did he lie, but he and his 'team' slaughtered all but five members of the League and team while broadcasting it worldwide. So you tell me why I wouldn't want to take any anger I have for that Batman out on you? Now either grow a pair and step onto the training floor so I can give you the beating that coward deserves, or activate the training drones so I can take out my misplaced aggression on them. The choice is yours."

The room was quiet for a few seconds before the dark knight brought up a holo-screen and pressed a few buttons.

"Training program active: Level Batman." a computerized voice said as a number of robots rose up from the floor.

"Guess you're not as stupid as you dress," she said looking over at her new opponents, "Henshin."

Karen started working on the drones slowly at first.


	5. Chapter Five: Her Tigress

Chapter Five:

Her Tigress...

Following Karen's outburst on the Watchtower, both Artemis and Wally agreed that it would be best to not head to the Watchtower for a while. Not just because of what had been said, but because of something the blonde had seen in the young girls eyes: pure, unbridled hatred towards the dark knight. It was that look that not only led to their joint decision, but one other that had her worried.

That decision was to have Dinah talk to Karen about what happened. While the talk lasted longer than what any of them expected, it did lead to the discovery of a few things; such as nightmares about what had happened. From what Dinah had been told; the nightmares stemmed from the betrayal of the alternate Batman and were preventing her from getting a full night's sleep. What sleep she did get consisted mostly of quick naps she takes throughout the day.

After telling the young couple of her findings, Artemis seemed to faze the rest of the conversation out.

'I should've noticed.' she thought looking towards where her daughter seemed to be resting, 'Have I been away from her for so long that I… No. That can't be it. She seemed like the same little girl I knew during that dream. So innocent with that smile and her Tigress that she…'

"Her Tigress," she whispered as her eyes started to widen, "She doesn't have it."

"What doesn't she have, Artemis?" Dinah asked as her and Wally looked at her.

"Back when I was in that coma, I remember Karen making three sets of stuffed toys that looked like members of the League and team," the former archer started to explain, "She gave everyone two stuffed version of themselves. One as a Christmas gift to them and the other was for that member to give to someone they cared about. She kept the third and slept with a stuffed Tigress every night like Kara sleeps with her fox."

"Do you think getting her a new one might help her?" Dinah asked.

Artemis looked over at her daughter and said, "I'm not sure. I think it might if we let her make it."

"You remember how she made them, babe?" Wally asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that," they heard a voice say. They looked over to see a woman in a red dress walking up carrying a bag.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked surprised.

"Dropping something off that will help," Michelle replied. She reached into the bag and pulled out the aforementioned toy.

"How did you…" Artemis asked surprised.

"Anytime I save someone like I did with Karen, I create a one way emotional link with them for one year," Michelle said handing the toy over, "It's to make sure they're ok, but her emotional state has been slowly getting worse over the past couple of weeks. I thought something from her world might help and noticed she held this when she was worried about something or afraid. So I stepped into a different dimension and used an ability I have there to grab this from right before her Earth ended."

"What do you mean by an ability you have there?" Wally asked.

"I mean; on one Earth, I can fly and on another I can shapeshift," she explained, "Each one is fixed to that Earth….and I've about used up my time. I'll be in touch."

"Thanks Michelle." Artemis said as the woman disappeared. Without any hesitation, she walked into the room and knelt next to her daughter.

"Enjoy your nap?" she asked seeing that the girl's eyes were open.

"No," Karen said quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them sooner."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me for not noticing something was wrong sooner." Artemis said as she reached up and brushed her daughter's hair back from her face.

"You're forgiven." Karen said yawning slightly.

"So are you and I think I might have something that can help you sleep." Artemis said holding up the doll.

"A Tigress doll?" Karen said sitting up.

"Not just any Tigress; your Tigress," Artemis said handing the toy to her daughter, "Michelle was able to use an ability on a different Earth and grabbed this before it was destroyed."

"I thought I lost this." Karen whispered as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Nothing is truly gone forever," Artemis said as she reached up and wiped the tear away, "I learned that the day you and Wally came back into my life."

It was like an emotional dam broke as tears began to fall freely down the young girl's face as she hugged her toy to her chest.

"Come here, sweetie," Artemis said softly as she gently pulled her daughter into her arms. The girl buried her face into her mother's shoulder as she began to cry harder. "It's ok, Karen. Just let it out," Artemis whispered as she gently stroked her daughter's hair, "I got you, my little guardian angel." The sound of the girl's sobs echoed in the room as the two sat there in each other's arms.

Artemis started to let her eyes drift shut when she felt a hand on her back.

"Are you two ok?" Wally asked softly.

"Actually," she whispered looking up at him, "I think she fell asleep."

"With everything she's been through, let's hope it's more then what she has been getting," he said brushing the young girl's hair back from her face, "Is it ok to move her while she's asleep, or is she like Kara?"

"She can be moved as long as you're careful," Artemis said slowly standing up with the young girl in her arms, "How long was I like that?"

"Just a little over an hour," he replied with a slight laugh, "A little stiff aren't you? I know, I know, shut up. I'll give you a back rub once we get home."

"You better." she said before checking to make sure her daughter had her toy before heading to the exit.

Once they got home, she took her to her room and tucked her in. "Sleep sweet, Karen," she said before lightly kissing the girls forehead. She went back into the living room and sat on the couch. She didn't have long to rest when the front door opened.

"Hey mom, I'm home." Kara said before closing the door.

"How was school, munchkin?" Artemis said looking at her daughter.

"Would've been better if Karen was there," the girl said setting her backpack in a chair, "How did it go with Dinah?"

"Well, we did find a few things out," Artemis said crossing her arms, "Shouldn't you be working on your homework?"

"Today was the last day for the summer classes," Kara said sitting next to her mother, "Where's dad and Karen?"

"Wally went to get the twins and Karen is asleep in her room," Artemis replied looking at her daughter, "And I want you to let her wake up on her own. She needs as much sleep as she can get."

"Not a problem." Kara said sounding a little sad.

"Ok…what's wrong?" Artemis asked lifting the girl up onto her lap.

"I kind of feel like I'm being ignored," Kara said looking at her hands, "I know it's not on purpose, but with all the attention the twins and Karen are getting…."

"You feel left out," Artemis said hugging the girl tight, "I am sorry about that Kara, and I promise to make it up to you. But don't think for a second that your father and I don't love you, because we do."

"I know mom," Kara said returning the hug, "I just wish there was something I can do to help more."

"You do plenty by being a big sister to Reina and Nicholas," Artemis said smiling, "And you are a tremendous help when it comes to Karen."

"Thanks momma." Kara said as the front door opened. They looked over to see Giovani carrying two car seats followed by Wally with the diaper bags.

"Thanks again for watching the twins," Artemis said as her stepfather sat the car seats on the coffee table.

"Anytime, Artemis," the elder magician said with a nod, "Your mother wants to know when you plan on introducing her to Karen."

"This weekend hopefully," she said as Kara slid off her lap and looked at her younger siblings, "We have a few things that still need to be straightened out."

"Well from what is going around the League, Batman has been more of a brood than usual." Giovanni remarked.

"Well, Karen DID have a lot to get off her chest." Artemis replied.

"Bats will get over it, I mean he's the king of brooding, and well….." Wally said, but then he got a look from Artemis. "And….I'm going to take the twins to the playpen."

"It's good to get some aggressions out…but wow did she tear those drones to shreds." Kara stated.

"I wouldn't blame her, the League had quickly become her family after I got her away from Sportsmaster, and it's become the same with you…hasn't it?" Artemis told Kara.

"Yea…. But would Batman REALLY call for the League to stand down if Diana were captured and threatened with death?" Kara asked and her mother and step grandfather were surprised.

"If I recall, Batman dated Wonder Woman for a while, and from Karen's story, he still cared about Diana on that Earth." Giovanni answered.

"Well, I never liked him anyway, but now he's ticked off my sister, so I don't like him even more."

Artemis and Giovanni chuckled and Wally came back from making sure the twins were content. "So what did I miss?"

"I'll tell you later, dear." Artemis stated.

With that, Giovanni said his goodbyes and headed out to return to Gotham and his wife.


	6. Chapter Six: Family Get Together

Chapter Six:

Family Get Together...

By the time Sunday hit, Karen was feeling like her old self again. Granted she was surprised about sleeping for nineteen hours straight, it did, however, explain why she had been in the bathroom for almost an hour after she woke up. But what made the day even better for her was being able to see her grandparents, or at least that was how the day was supposed to go. For right as Wally went to take the youngest kids out to the car, he found his parents standing on the other side of the door about to knock.

"Uh mom, dad, what are you doing here?" the speedster asked surprised.

"Happy Independence Day to you too, Wally," his mother said before noticing the twins in their car seats, "I take it you forgot."

"What are you talking about, mom?" he asked looking at her, "The plan is the same as it's always been: run to Gotham to visit with Artemis's mom and Giovani then head to your place for the 4th of July picnic….which is….." Wally realized the mistake. "…..being held here as a late housewarming party. Oh man, Artemis is not going to be happy about this."

"Its fine, Wally," Rudy said with a slight laugh, "Barry gave us the heads up about Karen and said he would bring both Paula and Giovani here today."

"And don't worry about the grill. Roy said he and Oliver will handle that," Mary added, "Now could you please hand over my grandkids and go get the stuff from our car?"

"Sure thing mom," Wally said handing over the car seats. Using his speed, he brought the groceries in within a matter of moments.

"Better hope mom doesn't catch you doing that," Kara said walking into the room, "And I thought we were going to Grandma Paula's."

"Slight change of plans, munchkin," he said looking at his daughter, "Uncle Barry is bringing Grandma Paula here today, along with the rest of the family. And there is someone you need to say hi to."

She looked over to the front door and squealed before running over and hugging grandparents.

"Ok, who squealed?" Artemis asked as her and Karen entered the living room.

"She did," Wally said pointing over Kara, "And did you forget that we were supposed to host the family 4th of July get together this year, Babe?"

"Oh crap….." she said looking over at her in-laws, "I completely forgot."

"Which is understandable with everything that has happened as of late," Rudy said noticing the young redhead standing next to her mother, "I take it that's Karen."

She nodded before walking over.

"Barry wasn't kidding when he said her and Kara look almost identical," Mary said setting the cars seats on the ground.

"The only differences between us besides our hair are our powers, personality, and some of the shows we like," Karen said smiling a little, "But otherwise, we're the same. And I know who you and Grandpa Rudy are… Grandma Mary."

Mary smiled and gave the girl a hug as she said, "If you know who we are, then you must also know that we love you as much as we love all our grandkids."

Karen started to return the hug, but stopped as a familiar teen suddenly appeared in the room and asked, "Who's ready to party?"

"Did you forget something, Target Practice?" Kara asked glaring at the speedster.

All color drained from Bart's face as he slowly looked over at the young girl. "He-he, sorry," he said with a weak laugh.

"I think he only does stuff like that because he likes you, Kara," Rudy said sitting on the couch.

"Don't be gross, Grandpa," Karen said looking at her twin, "Hey Kara, want some help teaching this slowpoke why he should never enter here without knocking first?"

"Always," Kara said before the two shared a fist bump.

"Umm…was that my comm link….well guess the team needs me….BYE." was all Bart said before he run from the room at his top speed.

Artemis sighed as she looked at her daughters and said, "Girls, no threatening family in the house."

"But we didn't threaten him, mom," Karen said before they both giggled, "I just asked if Kara wanted some help to teach him a lesson."

"And that lesson can wait for another day," Artemis said as someone knocked on the door, "We have some guests coming over today."

"I got it, mom." Kara said before opening the front door.

For the next hour, members of both families arrived bringing something for the party. As good as it was to see everyone: it felt a little weird for Karen. Largely because she wasn't sure how alike they were to her Earth's versions; but as the party went on, she learned that there really wasn't any difference between the two worlds and she was having a blast helping her sister pick on Bart.

The highlight of the evening came when Oliver and Rudy started to get some fireworks set up. Karen walked over to where Kara was sitting and sat next to her before asking, "Was everyone like this when they found out about you?"

"Yeah, except Grandpa Rudy inadvertently caused my powers to go active," the blonde girl told her redheaded twin, "They ask questions about you, they're clingy, but I wouldn't want them any other way, do you?"

"Are you kidding? They're perfect." Karen said before looking towards where the two league members were getting set up, "Are you sure it's a good idea to let them do that?"

"Give it about five minutes and Uncle Roy will get asked to help, followed by dad getting told by mom 'Don't even think about it', then Barry will come in and get everything set up before yelling at Bart not to touch anything," Kara said with a laugh, "Anything like this happen on your earth?"

"Aunt Jade plus explosives was my 4th of July for the past couple of years," Karen replied as their grandfather yelled for Roy's help, "Mom left before I got to see what she does for this."

"Then I guess we better make this one to remember," Artemis said wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "Hey Roy, let Wally rig one up." The entire place went silent as all eyes looked at the former archer.

"No offense Alice, but are you sure about that?" Jade asked a little leery. The blonde looked at her sister and said, "No, but this is Karen's first Fourth of July with US; so let's make it one to remember."

"And I will be making a shield just in case." Kara said looking at her aunt.

"Good thinking, but do you think it will hold?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I absorb light remember?" Kara replied with a smile, "I can redirect the light into the shield's strength."

"That sounds like something Captain Atom would do," Karen said before holding her flashlight up, "And if needed, Kara can use my laser blade to help."

"Um, not if its UV based," Kara said looking at her sister, "I'm still trying to get the hang of that."

"I don't think you will have to worry about using that," Wally said sitting on the ground in front of his kids, "Because the show's about to start."

Everyone watched as the first in a series shot high into the air before exploding in an array of colors.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked after the last one went off.

"Cool." Karen said smiling.

"Oh it's not over yet," Wally said pointing skyward. Karen looked up as the sky lit up from the city's own firework display.

"Wow." the young girl breathed as her eyes widened slightly.

She missed her world….but now she KNEW she was at home as Kara watched the fireworks, but also kept ready just in case anything happened with the one their father rigged up. After some time, everything calmed down but Bart forgot the rule ONE again around the West home….so this time Artemis did let them get him for scaring the little twins.


	7. Chapter Seven: Lance Pendragon

Chapter Seven:

Lance Pendragon...

Lance Pendragon was an unknown quantity as far as Artemis was concerned. So to receive a phone call two weeks before school started back from a man that was currently dating her stepsister about one of her daughters was a little unsettling to say the least. Yet here she was, sitting at a table in a café across from a man she didn't know and her stepsister.

"So what was so important you needed to tell me?" the blonde asked looking at the couple as the waiter dropped off their drinks.

"Well, as Zatanna probably told you, it's about Karen," Lance said once the waiter had left, "With Michelle's help, I was able to find something out that might interest you."

"Such as?" Artemis asked a little leery.

He placed a file on the table and slid it over to her saying, "Where Karen was born."

Artemis picked the folder up and started to look through it. Inside was a list of names and numbers.

"What you're looking at is a list of children that have been abducted from different hospitals from the past ten years," he said before taking a sip of his drink, "An adoption agency from another Earth would use a modified Boom Tube to enter a hospital nursery in the middle of the night and take newborn children from this world and give them to waiting couples in theirs."

"And because most dimensions don't know the multiverse exist, there's no one to stop them," Zatanna said watching her friend, "Trust me when I say you're not going to like the one name on page seven." Artemis looked up at the two in shock as she saw the name in question.

"What is this?" she started to ask.

"It's a list of children that were taken from this world and given to couples on different Earths throughout the multiverse" he said calmly.

"Ok, but why is Karen's name on the list?" she asked looking back at paper.

"With Michelle's help;" he replied leaning back in his seat a little, "She contacted different Lances on different Earths and asked them to look into something. What we found was…"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'Other Lances'?" she asked looking at him.

"Think of it this way," he said calmly picking up a salt shaker, "Each piece of salt in this represent all the different version of me across the multiverse. In this verse, I'm with the FBI. In another, I'm a blue lantern that owns a pizzeria. But that is the way it is with every person on this planet that is alive now or has passed; countless versions across the multiverse.

"I first got put on this case when a security camera caught the boom tube opening one night. As soon as I saw that, I contacted Michelle and asked for her help. What we found out only part of Karen's story is true."

"Which part?" Artemis asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The part about her meta-gene and CADMUS," he replied placing his arms on the table, "The night she was born, she was taken to a different Earth and raised by that Earth's version of her couple that had her, well, that earth's version died…."

"Are you going to be ok, Artemis?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh I'll be fine," the blonde said as placing the folder on the table, "Can't say the same about that adoption agency."

"That adoption agency was destroyed with that other Earth," Lance said taking the folder back, "And Michelle has already made certain that no one can enter another Earth without her permission to do something like that every again."

"I do have a question though," Artemis said looking at him, "How am I supposed to tell Wally, let alone the girls, about this?"

"Whether you do or don't is up to you," he said calmly, "But if you want, you don't have to tell them alone."

"I know, but they need to know," she said before checking the time, "And I do need to get going. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem and it was nice meeting a friend of my Zee's." he said with a nod.

"Your Zee's?" Artemis asked looking at her step sister, "Is that so?"

"Don't you have kids to go take care of, blondie?" the magician asked glaring at her friend, "Or at least a ginger to torment?"

"More like get ready for my first day back at work," Artemis said standing up, "Have fun you two. Don't get caught doing something you shouldn't."

"You mean like the stuff you and Wally were caught doing? I don't think so." Zatanna retorted as her friend left.

Artemis chuckled slightly at the magician's remark as she took care of her bill before leaving. As she walked the few blocks to her home, she started to think about what all she had been told.

'She's my daughter,' she thought as smiled, 'This isn't some dream. She's actually my daughter.' It was that thought alone that seemed to make her pick up her pace.

'He is going to freak when he hears this,' she thought as her phone started ringing. "Hello," she said answering it.

"Hey babe, sorry for interrupting your meeting," Wally said apologetically, "But both our moms called wanting to know if they could watch all the kids sometime before school starts back up."

"Maybe this weekend," she said walking up to the front steps, "What's going on over there?"

"Well; I just put Nicholas and Reina down for their afternoon nap and Karen is in the dining room showing Kara how to sew," he answered, "Whereas I'm trying to figure out what to have for dinner."

"I'm making lasagna tonight and we need to have a family meeting when I get home." she said sitting on the front steps.

"Is something wrong?" he asked a little worried.

"Nothing's wrong, Wally. I just thought you might want to know what I was told," she assured him, "But there is something I want to show you later."

"You do?" he asked a little curious, "Any hints as to what it is?"

"I know this may be impossible for you to do; but do you remember that little white number I was wearing under my wedding dress the day we got married?" she said with a slightly evil grin, "See you in a few."

She quickly got up and silently slipped inside. She went into the dining room and gave each of her daughter's a hug before sitting across from them.

"Hey mom," Kara said looking up from what she was doing, "I take it you've been torturing dad again."

"As always," Artemis said with a slight shrug, "And as soon as he sits down, I can tell you all what I found out."

"That wasn't nice, Artie…." Wally said as he sulk walked into the room and sat next to his wife.

"Depends on what she did, how you reacted, and whether or not you can talk about it in front of children." Karen said putting her sowing project down.

"You're two are not old enough to know that," Artemis said with a slight laugh, "But you are old enough to know this. According to what Lance told me, there was part of Karen's story even she didn't know."

"There is?" Karen asked.

Her mother nodded before saying, "Everything from your meta-gene being spliced together till the day you met me is true, but what none of us knew is that you weren't born on that Earth. You were born here and abducted by an adoption agency that was using a modified Boom Tube to get around adoption laws."

"She was born here?" Kara asked surprised.

"Five minutes after you," Artemis said as a tear slid down her cheek, "Kara, meet your little sister. And yes, you two are allowed to double team Dick if needed." The two girls let out a soft giggle before looking at each other.

"At least now we know which of us is older." Karen said smiling with tears in her eyes.

"For a second there I was afraid you were pregnant again…" Wally said quietly.

All eyes focused on the speedster as Artemis said, "You're not touching me like that until Nicky and Reina are in first grade."

Kara and Karen busted out laughing and Wally's blush was so red and covering so much of his face, anyone that didn't know him would think he was a Martian.


	8. Chapter 8: Like Mother Like Daughters

Chapter Eight:

Like Mother; Like Daughters...

Saturday's were usually used as a day to relax and have a little fun. But due to some argument on the Watchtower, Artemis and her family found themselves at a warehouse in Gotham City about to play something called archery tag. She had seen ads on the net talking about it, but really didn't care for it. Yet one thing that did surprise her was when Jade walked in carrying a couple of masks.

"Looks like we're on the same team, Alice," Jade said handing her sister one of the mask, "No thanks to a certain speedster."

"Remind me to skin Bart when I get my hands on him." Artemis said as she was handed a face mask.

"Get in line," Jade said looking at the mask in her hands, "What I want to know is how I get roped into this."

"Uncle Roy and dad got into an argument as to who would win and Uncle Roy said even with your help and no one using their powers the team was going to lose." Kara said as her and Karen watched the two.

"I'm still trying to figure out what started this." Karen said a little puzzled.

"Captain Marvel and Bart were talking about archery tag and it turned into a challenge between the League and team," Artemis said looking at her daughters, "I got brought in to try and make the teams even."

"But they're not even if Uncle Roy and Uncle Ollie play." Kara stated.

"Which is why Jade got brought in on this, I take it." Artemis said.

"But even then it's still uneven," Kara said looking at her aunt, "Mom really hasn't been training because of Nicky and Reina."

"That and I don't think she likes shooting people even if the arrows are foam tipped." Karen said.

"Foam tipped arrows?" Jade asked looking at her sister.

At Artemis's nod, the assassin handed her mask over to Kara saying, "Have fun with your friends. I'm going to go help mom with Lian and the twins."

"And you just gave me an idea on how to have some fun, Jade." Artemis said smiling.

"Is that so?" Jade asked.

Artemis handed her mask over to Karen and said, "The team versus the League versus my girls."

"So a team with no archers will take on one that has two archers and two girls that were trained by the former protégé of one of the archer's?" Jade asked smiling, "I am so going to want to record this."

The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds before looking at their mother as Kara asked, "You mean we're playing?"

"Think of it more like a training exercise," Artemis said taping the young redhead on the nose with a finger, "Diana said you two work extremely well together. So show me, and everyone else, what you two can do. And before either of you say you shouldn't; let me remind you that this will be the only time you will be able to shoot Bart, Jaime, and Batman as much as you want."

"We're in." the two girls said fist bumping each other without a moment's hesitation.

"That's my girls," Artemis said giving them each a quick hug. She followed her sister up to the upper level where their mother was with the other kids to find Giovani there as well. "I think I just set a massacre in motion," Artemis said before walking over and picking up Reina.

"Artemis, what did you do?" Paula asked looking at her daughter, "Let alone what are you and Jade up here? I thought you two were playing."

"I'm out because they're using foam arrows," Jade said sitting next to her mother, "Alice thought it would be a good idea to sick Kara and Karen on everyone."

"If you're sicking both the girls on the others, then I'm glad I'm up here," Giovanni said from where he was sitting with Nicholas on his lap.

"I think you might want to let Wally and Roy know about this." Paula said.

"Why?" Artemis and Jade asked looking at their mother.

"I'll let Carter know at least since he is recording this," Giovanni said pulling out his cell phone. Once his fellow League member was alerted, he carefully got up and walked over to the window where the others were. "Carter said he will get us each a recording of this and put twenty on my granddaughters being the last ones standing," he said.

"Only twenty?" Jade asked with a slight laugh. "Call him back and have him put me, Artemis, and Jade down for a thousand a piece that those two are the last ones standing," Paula said as she watched the two teams take the floor.

Meanwhile…

After the few times she had trained with Wonder Woman, it had become a habit for Kara to take a knee and center her thoughts before a sparring match. Yet this was going to be unlike any sparring match she had been in to date. She looked towards her sister and smiled as she saw her mimicking her pose.

"You trained with Diana too, huh?" Kara asked pulling her mask on. Karen nodded before pulling her mask over her face. They looked across what had been designated the play floor to see all but a few members of the League getting ready. It was understandable as to why some members like the Hawks weren't playing, but it was a little satisfying to see most of the heavy hitters playing.

'I wonder if mom will take us out for ice cream after this,' she thought before looking down. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she cleared her mind. 'Close range shots due to size difference, pause long enough to grab an arrow,' she thought placing her hand flat on the floor, 'League first then team, and make every shot count.' She shared a quick glance and nod with her sister before turning her attention to where the team's bows were.

"Keep it clean, leave the field once you've been hit and no powers," Captain Atom yelled before firing an air horn singling the start of the match. The two girls took off running and were the first to reach the bows. Using a baseball slide, they each grabbed a bow and arrow and came up firing. Kara's first shot hit Superman in his left knee while Karen's caught Hal Jordan in the shoulder.

"Nice shot you two." Bart yelled as the two took off in separate directions.

His praise quickly disappeared after Kara had grabbed another arrow. Using the support beams for the second floor at the edge of the playing field; she used it help her pull off a perfect backflip and fired in mid-flip. The resulting shot hit the speedster square in the chest as he ducked behind one of the inflated targets.

"You're out, Bart," Atom called out a little surprised then he saw that Karen had gotten Jaime, "You too, Jaime."

The match quickly turned into a massive free for all as the girls continued to take each person out one by one. One of the more memorable shots came towards the middle of the match when Kara vaulted over Oliver to hit her Uncle Roy in the back while Karen tagged the other archer in his side. But the one moment that everyone would remember the most of that day came right at the end.

In an extremely gutsy move, the two girls had come running up behind Diana and fired an arrow each upwards as they replicated the baseball slide from the start of the game. The sudden action caused the Amazonian to jump, causing her to drop her shot. Without wasting a moment, Kara caught the arrow and quickly fired it to the right while Karen grabbed one off the floor and fired in the opposite directions.

"Bruce, Dick, and Diana; you're out and that's game," Atom yelled trying not to laugh. The two girls shared a brief hug before turning looking at the Amazonian princess.

"Uh, Diana; I don't think it was a good idea to wear a black shirt to this," Karen said as she snickered slightly.

"Let alone for these to be tipped with baby powder," Kara said as the two started to slowly inch their way towards the edge of the playing field.

Diana gave them a puzzled look before looking at her top to see two white spots under her breast from where she had been hit.

"Remember, this game was Bart and Billy's idea." Karen said as the Amazon's face started turning red.

Knowing what was coming next; the young girl quickly grabbed her sister's hand and flew over to where their mother and grandparents were. They quickly got inside the room and closed the door behind them only to come face to face with the members of their family they had eliminated.

"Uh, hi." Kara said nervously.

"Good game, you two," Dinah said before looking at Oliver, "I want one."

"No." the archer said looking at the blonde.

"Uncle Ollie's too big of a coward to be a parent." Kara said as the two girls inched their way to their mother.

"I would to be a good parent." Oliver said looking at the young girl.

"Have you ever made Batman back down the way our mom has?" Karen asked looking at him.

"She's got you there, Robin Hood," Jade said smiling.

"At least I didn't shoot Diana in the boobs." the archer retorted.

"No, you just shoot Canary in the butt and blame Uncle Roy even though there is video proof that you did it." Wally said picking his son up and holding him close.

"That was you?" Dinah asked glaring at the man in question.

"And this is way you never make that woman mad." Karen said as everyone watched the blonde woman drag the archer out of the room by his goatee.

The older twins cringed since as soon as Dinah and Ollie were out of sight, a canary cry filled the area with its noise and one thud was heard then about 30 seconds later another was.

"Well…..let's remember that Uncle Ollie's out of patrol for a while." Karen remarked

With that everyone in the West/Crock family was laughing and then headed out.

"So girls, want to get some ice cream?" Artemis asked

"YEA!" The girls semi shouted so they didn't disturb their twin little siblings.


	9. Chapter Nine: First Day Troubles

Chapter Nine:

Frist Day Troubles...

'This is not good.' Kara thought as she sat in the main office. She nervously glanced at the clock before looking towards the main door. The day had been going fine until she had asked a simple question during what was supposed to be her Social Studies class. Apparently it was the wrong thing to ask for the teacher sent her to the principal's office immediately.

"It's a little weird to see you here, Kara," principal Blackthorn said as he sat next to her, "I think the last time you were here was when your mother broke the old gym teacher's arm."

"Yes sir." she said looking at him.

"Now I know your mother hasn't broken any other teacher's arms, so far," he joked trying to lighten the mood, "So what brings you here this early?"

"I was sent here after asking Mr. Dillon if there were psychopaths that were near the level the Joker is prior to Batman showing up." she said looking at the floor.

"Not again," he said before looking getting up, "Sandra, do we have anyone that could take over his class?"

"How about the actual teacher he is refusing to let teach?" the secretary replied before the door opened. They looked over to see a tall woman with red hair enter the office.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late," the woman said apologetically, "My car broke down on the way here."

"And you are?" the principal asked a leery.

"Oh, sorry," the woman said holding her hand out, "I'm Mrs. Thal. I'm the new third grade teacher."

"Perfect timing," he said shaking her hand, "I was on my way to deal with an issue down in YOUR classroom."

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"The teacher decided to throw one of his students out for asking a simple question." he said motioning for the new teacher and Kara to follow him.

"He also sent my sister to a different classroom because he refused to deal with twins." Kara said quietly.

"I'm starting to wish your mother was here, Kara." he said as they walked down the hall.

'That makes two of us,' the young girl thought following the two adults. They soon arrived at her classroom and found Karen leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Mom's on her way and not happy," she said looking over at the new arrivals, "Fair warning, she might have Reina and Nicky with her."

"Karen and I will take care of them if she has them with her." Kara said a little nervous.

"And I hate it when your mother is mad," he said rubbing his temples.

"Artemis isn't the one you need to worry about," Mrs. Thal said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Her sister is scarier."

The principal looked at her and asked, "She has a sister?"

"She works as a bouncer in Gotham," Karen said before Mrs. Thal peeked into the room.

"I really don't like this guy." the new teacher said quietly watching the man for a few seconds.

"He creeps me out," Kara said walking over to her sister.

"I think I know why," Mrs. Thal said before closing the door silently, "Mr. Blackthorn, I need you to go back to the office and call the police. Tell them we have a situation."

The principal gave a slight nod before heading back to the office.

"You know who our teacher is, Mrs. Thal?" Kara asked looking at the woman.

"Yes, and we need to find a safe way to get everyone out without endangering them," the teacher replied before multiple just of wind shot past them.

"Would a bunch of speedsters work?" Karen asked before a man in a red suit stopped next to her.

"Everyone is out of the building minus this room," the man said as two others appeared next to him.

"And these two," the one in a yellow and red suit said indicating the twin girls.

"Hi Flash and you're late, Target Practice," Kara said glaring at the speedster.

"Save it for later you two," a man in a blue and black version of the second man's suit said glancing at the two, "Right now, we need to figure out how to get those kids out."

"And you are?" Mrs. Thal asked looking at the man cautiously.

"Just call him Mach." Karen said with a knowing smile.

Mach placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as Kara said, "And I think I know how to get them out." Her eyes started to glow as an archway formed next to the main door.

"What is she doing?" Mrs. Thal asked a little puzzled watching the girl. The center of the archway faded out to reveal the inside of the classroom.

"I'll explain later," Kara said, her voice a little shaky, "Just go through and start getting everyone out, because I can't hold this for long."

"You heard the lady." Mach said before racing inside.

"Right behind you, Mach," Flash said before he and Kid Flash followed.

A series of red, yellow and blue streaks zipped in and out of the door in quick progression before Mrs. Thal said, "Ok, the last one is out."

The girl's eyes stopped glowing as she fell to her hands and knees.

"That hurt." Kara whispered before being whisked away by Mach.

"Artemis is not going to be happy about you doing that." he whispered before stopping outside.

"Dad?" she asked a little sleepily, "I thought you retired."

"I did and still am," he said coming to a stop next in the parking lot, "But you are still in trouble."

"You both are." a familiar voice said. They looked over to see the girl's mother standing next to her car with the back door open.

"Start talking." she said not sounding the least bit happy.

"Short version; some guy posing as the girls' teacher showed up," Wally said quietly while carefully putting his daughter on the ground, "Karen called when she realized who it was and I called the other active Flashes to help."

"Who's the guy?" Artemis asked a little worried.

"He's one of Superman's foes," Kara said looking at her mother, "I think his name is Metallo."

"Anyway," Wally said continuing, "This one used her powers to create one of Zatara's mirror gates so we speedsters could get her class out of the room. Once the last one was out, I rushed her here after the gate closed."

"And it hurt like mad because you used light to replicate magic after you were warned repeatedly not to, didn't it?" Artemis asked looking at the young girl. Kara nodded as a police SWAT team pulled up in front of the school.

"And I called the team and the Lanterns after I called Flash," he said looking at his wife, "They've been working on getting the faculty and students out quietly as to not start a panic. As soon as I get the word from Miss Martian that everyone's out, the League is converging on Metallo."

"That's all well and good, but where's Karen?" Artemis asked as police cars pulled up in front of the school.

"She was standing next to Mrs. Thal when dad took me out." Kara said watching the police officers quickly take cover behind their vehicles.

"And she will be standing next to me in the next ten seconds," Artemis said glaring at her husband, "Unless a certain person to wants to extend the doctor's 'no date night' order for another three months." Wally barely had time to swallow when a loud crash brought their attention to the front entrance to see the SWAT truck tip away from the school like something slammed into it before slamming back onto all four wheels.

"I think someone made her mad." Kara said as someone slid to the ground.

"She's not the only one," Wally said before speeding off towards the squad cars.

"She'll be fine," Artemis said before kneeling next to her daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I'm feeling better now that I'm in sunlight," Kara said looking at her mother, "I've never tried to make one of those gates using lightbulbs like that."

"Just don't do that again, ok?" Artemis asked giving her a hug.

"I promise mom." the young girl said returning the hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Fallout...

There were very few times when Karen felt sorry for the person on the receiving end of her mother's wrath. Yet, the young girl wasn't sure if she should feel sorry for Batman or not. It had started simply enough as the Dark Knight giving his evaluation of the team's performance. While he applauded them all for getting everyone to safety, it quickly turned to criticism when he started talking about Karen and her twin's actions.

Unfortunately that lasted about three sentences before Artemis stepped in front of the Dark Knight and started ripping into him about mistakes he's made before hitting him with a right cross. It was from there it quickly turned into a full blown fight between the two.

"Think I better get dad." Kara said as she watched her mother dodge a kick aimed for her head.

"He's standing next to Flash watching," Karen said motioning towards her left, "Take him down, mom!" In a move no one saw coming, Artemis grabbed Batman's wrist as she sidestepped a punch and forced him to the ground.

"This is for hurting my girls." the blonde said before wrenching arm till everyone heard a loud crack.

The room was silent as they watched her pull his mask off before walking over to where her daughters were standing.

"Ready to go home?" she asked smiling at the two.

"Just waiting on dad," Karen replied.

"I think you broke his arm, mom." Kara said as she watched Gotham's guardian slowly get to his feet and hold his left arm as he walked towards the med bay.

"He'll get over it," Artemis said as Wally walked up carrying their youngest in their car seats, "Now let's go home."

"You know they're going to want to talk to you about what you just did, Artemis." Wally said as they walked to the Zeta Tubes.

"They know where to find me if they want to talk," the blonde said before taking her daughters' hands in hers. After stopping long enough to get their car, Artemis drove her family home.

"You ok, mom?" Kara asked watching her mother.

"We'll talk once we're inside, ok?" Artemis asked pulling into the drive. Once the car was parked, Wally carried the youngest inside followed by Karen.

"Go on inside, Kara," Artemis said looking in the rearview mirror at her daughter.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" the young girl asked looking at her lap.

"What makes you think that?" Artemis asked turning to look at her.

"You sounded upset when you found out what I did and you broke Batman's arm." Kara replied.

"First off, you were told not to replicate any kind of magic via your powers," Artemis said reaching back and taking her daughter's hand in hers, "Secondly, he's had that coming for a long time with the way he often treats people."

"But won't you get in trouble for that?" Kara asked a little worried.

"Only if my mom finds out," the former archer said giving her daughter's hand a squeeze, "And he was wrong. You two did a great job keeping everyone safe today."

"Thank you." Kara said looking up at her mother as she started to smile.

"You're welcome," Artemis said with a slight laugh, "Now are you ready to deal with your sister freaking out because you finally used your powers in front of her?"

"Oh dear god no," Kara said looking towards the house.

"That makes two of us." Artemis said before getting out of the car. The young girl got out and followed her mother inside.

"Hey Artemis," Wally said walking up carrying a phone, "You mom called wanting to know if you two are still on for lunch today."

"I better call and let her know what is going on." Artemis said before taking the phone and heading to the kitchen. Kara walked into the living room and saw her sister sitting on the couch reading a book.

"What are you reading?" she asked walking over.

"A lame mystery novel," Karen said before putting the book down, "The aunt did it for the money. You ok, sis?"

"I'm feeling better now," Kara said leaning back against the couch, "Grandpa Gio wasn't happy to hear what I did at school though."

"How did you do that?" Karen asked intrigued.

"I can manipulate light either into constructs or to replicate abilities," Kara said with a light shrug, "Granted I can also absorb light, but it starts to affect my vision if I absorb too much."

"I wish I had your powers." Karen said leaning back against the couch.

"You don't like you powers?" Kara asked a little surprised.

"I still have trouble controlling my strength sometimes," her twin said looking down at her hands, "I'm afraid to hold Nicky and Reina because of it. I don't want to hurt them."

"You could never hurt them," Kara said looking at her sister, "Just like I know you could never hurt me, mom, or dad."

"I know," Karen said wiping a tear away, "That still doesn't mean that I'm not worried I will."

Kara watched her twin for a few second before lightly punching her in the shoulder and said, "And you just gave me an idea."

"What's that?" Karen asked.

"I use my powers to make a construct brace for your arms," Kara said as their parents walked in carrying the twins, "It keeps them in place while you hold either Nicky or Reina. Even if it's just for a few seconds, this way you can hold one of them. What do you think?"

"But I've held them since I came here," Karen said looking at her twin, "I'm just constantly scared that I'm going to hurt them, or someone else I care for."

"Karen, sweetie, the only ones that you've ever hurt on purpose are the Terror Twins, Bane, and Sportsmaster, as well as Metallo here in this world." Artemis said as her and Wally placed their youngest in the playpen, "You have proven time and again how much control you have over your powers because you do same thing every morning. You give me, your dad, and your siblings a hug when you come down for breakfast."

"But we do understand you being afraid of hurting someone," Wally said sitting in a chair, "And you would be surprised how many members of the League have that same kind of fear."

"In other words," Artemis said leaning on the back of her husband's chair, "Its ok to be afraid, just don't let it rule your life. Now, you two need to go get cleaned up. My mom is going to be here in about an hour for lunch."

"I'm making a food run, aren't I?" he asked with a slight sigh as the two girls ran from the room.

"Depends on what everyone wants," she said looking down at him, "I know you've been craving Chinese for a while."

"But Kara is allergic to carrots, I know," he said taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "Not just Kara, Karen is also allergic to them," she said moving so she was sitting in his lap, "Also, Sportsmaster has pretty much RUINED Chinese food for both of them."

"Guess they have one other thing in common," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They have more than that in common," she said kissing his nose, "And are you sure I can't convince you to play delivery boy today?"

"That depends," he said looking at her, "What's in it for me?"

She smiled as she slipped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I'll ask my mom and Giovanni if they can watch the kids this weekend so we can have a little alone time."

"Translation: the doctor said she can act out all the stuff from 'Fifty Shades of Grey' on you finally," Karen said leaning on the back of her parents chair, "And actually Babs wanted to watch us this weekend."

Artemis' blush was all over her body and Wally's eyes had that 'hungry for you' look in them.

"Alright, Babs can watch you two while Paula and Giovanni keep Nicky and Reina." Wally said, never taking his gaze off of his wife.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Forgotten Video

Chapter Eleven:

The Forgotten Video...

After a few minutes of discussion, Wally and Artemis had come up with a plan. Due to the announcement that the school would be closed for at least a week for repairs, Karen and Kara would be allowed to spend two nights in Gotham. The first of those two nights would be with Barbara while the younger of the West children would be at their grandparents. Come the second night though, all four children would stay at Paula and Giovani's before heading home the next day. Unfortunately there was one problem with this plan that no one had expect; an almost six foot tall 'bird' tied to a chair in Barbara's living room problem to be exact.

The older redhead wasn't completely sure how, but her two houseguests managed to capture and subdue her pain in the butt friend within seconds of him entering via her bedroom window but she loved every second of having him at her mercy. As she looked at her longtime friend, she noticed what looked like white finger restraints on each of his hands.

"Hey Kara, what's with the constructs on Grayson's hands?" she asked.

"It's so the little turd monkey can't get loose." the young girl replied from where her and her sister were sitting on the couch watching the other two.

"I'm not going to run," Dick said sighing, "So could you please let me go?"

The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at him and said together, "Nope."

"Do I have to call your mother?" Barbara asked with a slight smile as she basically knew what the answer would be.

"We're under orders not to let him go until he answers three questions apiece." Karen said smiling.

"And who gave you those orders?" Dick asked looking at her.

"Mom, dad, Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Aunt Zee, Uncle Roy, Diana, Dinah, Oliver, Cassie, Gar, Mal, Raquel, Karen, Robin, Clark, Carter, Hal, J'onn…and I think Aunt Jade as well." the younger redhead answered.

"Grandma's Mary and Paula, Grandpa's Gio and Rudy, Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry," Kara said ticking names off on her fingers.

"Ok. Ok. I get it," Dick said closing his eyes, "I have a lot to answer for." He let out a low sigh before looking at his captors and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"What characters out of Doctor Who creep you out the most?" Karen asked hopefully.

"The kid in the gas mask and Weeping Angels." he said looking at her.

"Why do you pick on me so much?" Barbara asked.

"Wally got married and you always find a way to get even," he said turning his attention to his longtime friend.

"Do you love Barbara?" Kara asked smiling.

"Since the first time I saw her," he said. The room was silent for a few seconds before he asked, "Karen, how did you get Diana's lasso of truth?"

"I didn't," she replied calmly, "The other world's Diana gave me one and a pair of bracelets to protect myself with."

"What other world?" he asked a little puzzled.

"And this is what happens when you don't pay attention at team briefings," Barbara said sighing, "Karen was born in a different dimension on a parallel Earth much like this one."

"Actually, that's not true," Kara said speaking up, "Karen was kidnapped the night she was born on this Earth. She actually is my twin sister."

"It's a long story. Trust me," Karen said slowly closing her hands. Kara leaned over and bumped into her sister and said, "But you're here now, which means there is a happy ending in a way."

"I know," Karen said smiling a little, "I just wish there was some way to show you all what that world was like."

"To bad you don't have any videos saved on your phone." Kara asked.

Karen gave her sister a puzzled look for a few seconds before she started to smile then gave her a huge hug saying, "You are the greatest sister ever!"

"I take it you have a video on your phone," Barbara said smiling a little at the girls antics. Karen nodded as she brought up a holo-screen via her wrist comp.

"You have a wrist comp?" Kara asked surprised.

"The other Earth Babs gave it to me for Christmas when I meet mom," her sister said looking for something, "And I still have them!"

"Have what?" Dick asked.

"Just a couple of videos on how mom, dad, and I trolled the other Earth you," she replied almost sounding giddy, "As well as ho-" The look of joy on the young girls face changed to terror as she stared at one of the video entries.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Barbara asked kneeling in front of her friend.

"It's here," Karen whispered as her body started to shake, "The entire broadcast is here." She quickly closed the screen and placed a hand over her watch.

"What broadcast?" Barbara asked a little worried.

"The end of that Earth's Justice League," Kara said quietly before giving her little sister a hug.

Barbara reached up and placed a hand on her young friend's shoulder before quietly saying, "Karen, I want you to send me that video. Not a copy, the actual video."

"Why?" Karen asked her voice a little shaky.

"So you will never see it again," the older redhead said firmly, "Both you and your sister have been through more than enough pain for one lifetime. Neither of you need reminders of the worst parts." The two girls shared a look for a brief second before Karen brought up the holo-screen again and began the transfer.

"File sent." Karen said as Barbara's wrist comp beeped to confirm the action.

"And I will make sure you never see it again," Barbara said smiling, "Now, let's get back to questioning our suspect shall we?" Karen nodded slowly as she closed her eyes.

"Do you want your Tigress?" Kara asked slowly letting her sister go. Karen slowly nodded before letting out a slow breathe.

"I'll get it, you two just figure out a good question to ask." Barbara said before walking over to the girls backpacks.

"I have one," Karen said looking at the former team leader, "Hey Less, what's the most ingenuous way someone has gotten even with you for trolling them?"

Dick was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Zatanna used a mimic spell to make herself look like Wally; then proceeded to pin me to the mat the next time we spared and kissed me in front of the entire league."

"I still have that video," Barbara said walking over carrying a stuffed toy, "What made it even funnier was that Zatanna made your mother look like Dick the next day and trolled Wally." The two girls started giggling as Dick said, "It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was," Barbara said looking at him, "Do you have a thing for redheads?"

"Only you," he said before hanging his head, "I'm really starting to hate lassoes of truth."

"Suck it up, Grayson," she said before hearing a knock on the door, "No questions till I get back." She left the room briefly as the two girls looked at each other smiling.

"What are you two up too?" he asked a little leery.

"Nothing." Kara said as Barbara walked back in followed by a familiar face.

"Hi Robin," Karen said giving the new comer a slight wave.

"Hey you two," he said with a nod, "I take it Dick was being himself again."

"As always." the two said together.

"Tim, can you please get me out of here?" Dick asked looking at his little brother.

"Only if you admit that you have been stealing Babs' underwear and leaving ones that cover less." Robin said looking at the former team leader.

"Of course I've been doing that." Dick said before his eyes snapped shut.

"And I thought Batman was a creeper." Kara whispered to her sister.

Karen slowly nodded as they watched Barbara punch her childhood friend in the gut.

"Be thankful I don't call Artemis and ask her to break your arm like she did Batman's." the redhead growled before taking a few steps back.

"Mom actually broke his arm?" Karen asked surprised.

'Wrist, forearm, and elbow to be exact" Tim said before walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Besides ouch, why did you come here, Less?" Kara asked tilting her head to the side.

"I wanted to ask Barbara if she was busy tomorrow." he said after catching his breathe.

"Sorry, but as you can tell I'm busy tomorrow," the redhead said coldly, "And you still haven't apologized to Artemis about that one night, have you?"

"No, I haven't," he replied.

Karen gave her sister a puzzled look as she asked, "What night?"

"Dick snuck into Artemis's old place via Kara's window and almost stepped on her fox," Barbara said motioning for Tim to back up.

The blonde girl never said a word as she got up and walked over to her jacket.

"What is she doing?" Tim whispered as he watched her walking back with a flashlight. Barbara went to answer but stopped as she saw the blade of a sword extend out from the one end of the flashlight.

"Karen….what are you…." Kara remarked as she looked her twin right in the eyes.

Without anything being said between the two of them, Kara got the idea and gave Dick an evil grin.

"I'm SO staying for this." Tim remarked as he pulled out his phone while Barbara did the same.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth About The Video

Chapter Twelve:

The Truth About The Video...

It had become a tradition in a sense for Artemis to receive a text from Kara the day after the young girl spent the night somewhere. So come the next morning, she wasn't surprised to find a text from both her girls. The thing that surprised her was receiving text from at least three League and team members as well.

"This is odd…" Artemis said as she looked at phone.

"What's odd?" Wally half mumbled.

"I always get a text from Kara the day after she spends the night at a friend's," she said sitting up, "But I just got ones from Dinah, Tim, and Barbara as well."

"So what do they say?" he asked turning his head slightly to look at her.

She read one of the messages on the phone before saying, "Well the girls say hi, Tim says he is never making Karen mad, Barbara is asking us to continue to let Karen train with Diana and sent a pic of a bald Grayson."

"A bald what?" Wally said sitting up. She turned the phone so he could see a photo of Karen holding her sword as she stood next to a bald version of the former team leader.

"She is so our kid." he said before he started laughing.

"Yeah she is," Artemis said before looking at the last message, "And we have a problem."

He wiped a tear from his eye as he asked, "Dick trying to sue for her doing that?"

"No. Barbara sent a video to Dinah," she replied looking at him, "The video is how the League from the other Earth was killed. Karen had it on her wrist comp."

"Please tell me Karen hasn't been watching that." he said worried.

She looked back at her phone for a few seconds before saying, "According to this, Karen no more than saw the video icon and started to panic. Barbara had her transfer the video itself to her wrist comp." She exited out of the messages and quickly dialed a number.

"Calling Barbara to check on the girls?" he asked quietly.

She nodded before putting the phone on speaker and saying, "Hey Barbara, its Artemis. Just calling to see how the girls are."

"They're fine, Artemis," the redhead said over the phone, "I let them build a pillow fort after pretty much scalping then kicking Grayson out and they both crashed out during a movie."

"I'm glad they're having fun," Artemis said smiling a little, "But that's not really why I called. I received a text from Dinah about that video." The line was silent for a few seconds before Barbara whispered, "I haven't known Karen that long, but she looked terrified the instant she saw that video was still saved on her wrist comp."

"And you sent it to Dinah after Karen transferred the file to you." Artemis said.

"In exchange the video of her shaving Dick bald with her sword. By the way, where did she get that?" Barbara asked.

"She made it," the blonde replied simply, "Are they up yet?"

"Up, had breakfast, and on their way to your mom's," the redhead replied, "I haven't looked at that video, Artemis."

"Don't," the blonde said before her phone beeped, "Sorry, Babs. I have another call coming in."

"It's fine. I'm supposed to meet my dad for lunch. Talk to you later," Barbara said before ending the call.

Artemis hit the button for the other call and said, "Hello. This is Artemis."

"Hey, it's Dinah," a familiar voice said on the other end, "I just finished watching that video Barbara sent and I see why Karen hates Batman and said all those things to him."

"Is the video that bad?" Wally asked a little worried.

"Considering everything I've seen over the years, I think this is going to be giving me nightmares," Dinah replied sounding a little unnerved, "Savage's forces spent a year replacing almost every member of the League with robots. When it was finally revealed, there was barely a handful of both the League and team left to stand against him. The ones he hadn't taken, he used drones to fake them being captured and killed the com-links to prevent the truth from being discovered."

"I wonder how many Karen saw get taken out." Wally said solemnly.

"One is one too many," Artemis said pulling her knees to her chest.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. The room was quiet for a few seconds before Dinah softly said, "She never saw a single one of them killed, but she did see what she thought was Batman betraying the League."

"Destroy that footage," Artemis said staring at the phone, "I don't ever want her to see that again."

"Already done, Artemis," the blonde leaguer replied, "And I do have a message from Batman."

"Apologies will only be accepted if they are done in person." Artemis said leaning against her husband.

"Actually, he wants to know what it will cost him for you to let your girls troll Dick to the point he never does it again." Dinah said with a slight laugh.

"An R&D lab for a day and he never talks to my kids like he did after the girls saved the school again." Artemis said coldly.

"I'll let him know. Enjoy your day off." Dinah said before ending the call.

"You want to go see the kids, don't you?" he asked after a few seconds.

She lifted her head slightly to look at him and asked softly, "Do you mind?"

"I'll call your mom and let her know we're coming for lunch," he said before giving her a kiss, "And to tell you the truth, I'm worried about them too."

She returned the kiss before getting up and heading to her dresser. As she started to pull open one of the doors, she looked over her shoulder to see him watching her.

"Call my mom, Wally." she said trying to stay calm.

He nodded as he started to smile saying, "I will."

She turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest before saying, "Call her now, or Reina and Nicky will be in second grade before you see me naked again."

His eyes locked with hers as he dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hi dad," Kara said cheerfully answering the phone.

"Hey munchkin," he said kicking the phone on speaker, "Could you let your grandmother know that Artemis and I will be coming over for lunch today?"

The line was silent for a few seconds before they heard Artemis's mother, Paula ask; "Is something wrong?"

"We'll explain when we get there, mom." Artemis said trying to hide the concern in her voice, "How are the kids doing?"

"Having fun playing with Reina and Nicky and trying to convince me to invite you and Wally to lunch," her mother stated, "You better tell me what is going on when you get here."

"Planned on it mom, see you soon." Artemis said before ending the call. She looked at her husband and smiled before turning back towards the dresser.

"How do you think mom is going to react?" she asked as she slowly started to pull her night shirt off.

"Bad," he said watching her. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she tossed her shirt into a hamper asking, "Don't talk about that video in front of Karen, ok?"

"Got it." he said smiling. She took a step backwards and bent over.

"You ok over there?" she asked pulling open one of the draws, "It's not getting a little hard for you to talk, is it?"

He shook his head saying, "Nope. Everything's fine."

"I see," she said taking some clothes from the dresser, "Well that's too bad. I thought since we were alone we could have a little fun, but since you're obviously not in the mood…."

Wally's jaw dropped as she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"I guess you really DO want to wait till Reina and Nicky first day of school, huh? Your loss." she said before closing the door.

Wally sighed as he KNEW he had lost his window of opportunity.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Runs In The Family

Chapter Thirteen:

Runs In The Family...

"Your daughter is evil," Wally said glaring at his wife.

Paula sighed as she looked at the speedster. The two had arrived within an hour of calling and seemed relieved to find that all their kids were ok.

"What did she do now?" she asked almost knowing what his answer is going to be.

"You don't want to know," he grumbled.

Paula snickered as she reached over and patted him on the shoulder saying, "Just you saying that tells me what she did. Now, what brought your visit on today?" Wally was quiet for a few seconds before leaning over and whispering what they had been told earlier. Paula slowly looked at him once he was finished talking.

"You don't think she's watched that, do you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think she has, grandma," Kara said climbing up on the couch next to her dad. They looked over at the young girl as she leaned against his shoulder.

"You ok, munchkin?" he asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Kara said smiling, "Did you enjoy getting picked on by mom?"

He narrowed his gaze at her and said, "You and your sister were behind that, weren't you?"

"Barbara's idea because you ate her last chocolate bar the last time you dropped us off," she replied. He closed his eyes before hanging his head.

"You broke a rule, didn't you?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, never troll a bat;" he said with a slight laugh, "I always forget that rule."

"You're not supposed to troll a bat?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Depending on the bat," Artemis said sitting across from her husband, "Taking chocolate from that particular bat is more along the lines of starting World War III."

"I only did that once." he said defensively.

"Once?" she asked looking at him, "It was more than once."

He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Name five."

"You stole M'gann's last Oreo and blamed it on Tim," she said ticking off the incidents on her fingers, "You soaked Dick's boxers in bacon grease for two hours then watched as he tried to out run Wolf. You convinced Zatanna to enchant the door to Dick's room so it would scream every time someone walked by it. You used your speed to attach superglue capsules to the bottom of Dick's shoes, granted that was funny as all get out."

"And I think you shouldn't be talking about those around young ears," Paula said looking at her daughter.

Artemis glanced at Kara as the girl's sister walked up and said, "They can't be as bad as what she did on the other Earth to that Wally."

"I'm afraid to ask," Wally said cautiously.

She sat next to her sister before saying, "Purposely made him break rule three."

Artemis started to snicker as the others gave her a puzzled look.

"What's rule three?" Wally asked as Giovanni entered the room carrying the twins in their car seats.

"Depends on what rule three you mean, Wally," the magician said setting the car seats on the coffee table, "I have heard a few different variations over the years."

"She means 'never make eye contact with another human being while eating a banana'," Artemis said chuckling slightly, "That was a fun night."

"How is that even a rule?" Wally asked looking at his wife.

The blonde smiled sweetly at him and replied, "It's an unspoken rule, Wally. Like never spit in the wind."

"It might be easier to show him, mom," Karen said watching her little brother and sister.

"I am not doing that in front of you, your siblings, or my mother." Artemis said looking at the girl.

"Oh come on, Artemis, it can't be that bad," Wally said leaning back on the couch.

"You said the exact same thing about when I had a popsicle that one time," she retorted with a smirk.

She shifted her gaze back towards her husband as Giovani asked, "What started this conversation?"

"Dad stole a chocolate bar from Barbara and mom started naming the times he purposely trolled a bat." Kara answered.

"Would've loved to have seen that," Karen whispered.

Wally reached over and ruffled her hair saying, "Sorry pup, but those happened before any of you were born."

"That doesn't mean we can't watch what you, mom, and dad did to Dick." Kara said looking at her sister.

"What all exactly did you do to him?" Paula asked.

"Depends on which time you mean," Karen said a little bashfully.

Artemis smiled as she said, "Even here, you still don't like talking about things you're done."

"Now that is something that I don't think anyone has asked yet," Giovanni said sitting on the couch, "What all did Karen do on the other Earth?"

"I'll tell you over lunch," she said looking at the magician, "Speaking of which."

"I had just put it in when you and Wally arrived," Paula said glancing at the clock, "It should be about another ten minutes. Wally, would you mind setting the table?"

"Consider it done," Wally said speeding off. He returned a few seconds later and sat down as Karen asked, "Is there anything Kara and I can do to help?"

"How about you tell me how's school?" her grandmother asked.

The two sisters glanced at each other before saying together, "Its fine."

"Translation; they got yelled at by Batman for using their powers," Artemis said sounding a little upset. Paula looked at her daughter and asked, "What happened?"

"One of Superman's villain's switched places with our sub and Karen alerted Wally, who alerted Barry and the team," Giovani stated, looking at his wife, "While the team got the rest of the school out of the building, Kara used her powers to replicate one of my spells so the speedsters could get her class to safety. Once she was clear of the building, Karen turned Metallo into her own personal punching bag."

"He started it," the two girls said looking at the floor.

Wally looked at his mother in-law and said, "But that's not the best part. Once everyone got back to the Watchtower, Batman told the others good job before he tried to rip into my girls. And the only reason I say tried is because Artemis decked him good before breaking his arm."

"Artemis!" Paula said looking at her daughter in shock.

"In my defense, he started it." the former archer said holding her hands up.

"And that was reason enough for you to break his arm?" her mother asked.

Artemis placed her hands on the arms of the chair saying, "Because everything he said was false."

"Like as what exactly?" Paula asked crossing her arms.

"Our classmates seeing us using our abilities," Kara said looking at her grandmother, "Using them without a member of the League present, in a building that has security cameras in both the halls and classrooms, and without League permission."

"My girls are not part of the League and they won't be for a good long while." Artemis said with a cold edge to her voice.

"How long of a while?" Karen asked looking at her mother surprised. Her mother looked at her and replied, "Not until you graduate high school; but only if you want to join."

"And even then, it's team first," Wally said looking at his girl's, "Once you turn thirteen. That still gives you a few years to decide if you want to be a hero. The only other thing we ask is that you don't force us to go after you."

"We won't dad," Kara said looking at him, "Besides, you have enough trouble keeping mom in line. What makes you think you could handle both me and Karen?"

"Excuse me; I'll have you know keeping your mother in line is as easy as saying the alphabet," he said a little smug, "All it takes is a single look from me and she quits acting up."

"Prove it," Karen said catching onto what her sister was setting up, "Make mom stop doing something with a look while you say the alphabet."

Paula smirked as she said leaned back in her chair saying, "I think that is something we all would like to see."

"Trust me, it won't be that hard." he said in a bragging tone.

Artemis had a wicked glint in her eyes as she looked at her husband and said, "Then let's see you prove it. Give me "the look" to make me stop doing something while saying the alphabet. That is, if you think you can multi task."

"What about a piece of fruit?" Kara asked as her sister slipped into the kitchen, "Lunch should be done in a few minutes, right Grandma?"

Paula's smile widened slightly as she said, "In about three minutes."

"It won't take me that long," Wally said never noticing his other daughter walk back in from the kitchen carrying a banana.

Three Minutes Later

A ding was heard and the older twins, as well as Paula and Giovanni were laughing as Wally was still trying to give 'the look' while Artemis ate a banana…and really freaked Wally out. Paula then headed into the kitchen to get lunch out of the oven.

"Well….looks like Dad's sleeping on the couch tonight." Karen remarked with a laugh in her voice.

"Alright, you all can discuss Wally's sleeping arrangements after I hear what all Karen did in the other world to Dick." Paula stated after returning just a moment later.

"LESS." Kara and Karen semi shouted so they didn't wake Nicky and Reina as everyone headed for the table.


	14. Chapter 14: First Birthday Together

Chapter Fourteen:

First Birthday Together...

While October usually meant Halloween and the middle of fall for most, it also meant something else; Karen and Kara's birthday. But not just any birthday, their first birthday together. It was for this reason that Artemis seemed to be extra happy. Added to that was her and the rest of her family were granted special permission to use a Wayne Tech R&D lab a week before the girl's ninth birthday. She opted to keep this a secret for knowing how excited the girls and their father would be.

After making a quick stop at Barbara's to drop off the youngest of the West children, Artemis finally revealed the big secret. As expected, the two girls both squealed before hugging their mother and running off. Wally on the other hand had kissed his wife deeply before running off to one of the open tables.

"I missed him doing that," she muttered before walking over to where Karen was busy assembling something. She sat across form her and smiled as she asked, "Having fun, sweetie?"

Karen looked up and smiled saying, "Extremely. This lab is like nothing compared to the other one."

"That's good. So what are you building?" Artemis asked.

"Something for Kara," the young girl said before going back to her project, "Is dad going to be okay on his own?"

"If you mean am I afraid he is going to blow something up, no," Artemis said with a slight chuckle, "But I better go check on your sister." She got up and walked over to where her other daughter was and was surprised to find her building what looked like an arm of a robot.

"What is that?" Artemis asked a little surprised.

"Not sure yet," the young girl said looking at her mother, "Think it may be like a retractable shield for Karen, to help keep her safe."

"It would go along great with her sword," Artemis said pulling a chair up, "Now, I've been meaning to ask this. What do you want for your birthday?" The young girl placed the tools she had been working with on the table before answering quietly, "I already have what I wanted, and that's a family that loves me."

"And I can't think of life without any of you," Artemis said leaning over and hugging her daughter, "But seriously, is there anything that you would like for your birthday?"

"I don't know," the young girl said with a slight shrug, "Maybe a laser sword like Karen's."

"What about me?" Karen asked as she suddenly sat across from her sister.

"Kara was telling me she really likes your laser sword," Artemis replied. The young redhead smiled saying, "Good, because I made her one."

"You did?" Kara asked as her sister handed her what looked like a flashlight similar to her own. Karen nodded saying, "Yup, except that it isn't UV based like mine. It covers the standard spectrum so you can recharge your powers from it if necessary; the sword is based on Excalibur from the Fate anime series, and runs off the light you absorb."

"I-i-it can?" Kara asked surprised.

"Yup," Karen said with a nod, "It's so you won't lose your vision again if you absorb too much light."

"Thank you," her sister said smiling before giving her twin a hug, "I love it. Oh I did make you something, but it's not finished yet though." Kara released her sister long enough to pick up what looked like a metal case the size of her forearm. She pressed a button on the end and smiled as it converted into what looked like a shield similar to Guardians. "I saw this in a movie Uncle Roy let me watch once," she said a little nervous, "It's supposed to deploy a shield, but it's too big."

"No offense, sis, but I'm not really that good with a shield," Karen said looking at the shield, "Last time I used one, the other Diana about dislocated my shoulder."

"I remember that day," Artemis said smiling a little, "You were doing really well until La'gaan started bragging about beating Conner. That was when you threw the shield you were using at him with enough force to bank off a wall and floor before it skinned him."

"You actually skinned La'gaan?" Kara asked looking at her sister. Artemis pressed the second knuckle of her middle finger against her daughters elbow and slid it along the girls forearm to her wrist saying, "Like this, but with a little more pressure and a lot faster."

"He didn't much like me after that," Karen said rolling her left shoulder slightly.

"You also forced him into the splits the first time you two spared against each other," Artemis said with a slight chuckle, "Why don't you two work together and build something?"

"Good idea, and I think I know the perfect thing we can make," Karen said smiling before going to grab some parts.

"I wonder what she wants to make," Kara said watching her twin comeback pushing a loaded cart.

"It had better not be some sort of weapon," Artemis said crossing her arms. Karen picked up a few pieces from the cart and looked at her mother saying, "No. I wanted to make a proton pack for my Halloween costume this year."

"Think there is enough for two packs?" Kara asked a little excited. Artemis could only smile as she watched her daughters start working on their projects. Not wanting to get in their way, she quietly got up and walked over to where Wally was working.

"I don't know how you were able to do this, babe, but you rock," he said looking up from his project.

"Glad you and the girls are having fun," she said leaning on his work table, "But what are you making?" He smiled before saying, "Something for the girl's, and you're going to have to wait and find out what it is when they do."

"That's mean, Wally," she said pouting, "Can't you at least give me a hint?" He quickly looked back at his project saying, "Nope, because the girls are close enough to hear."

"And they are too busy with their own project to even pay attention," she said moving around the table till she was standing next to him, "You can tell me, Wally."

"Not going to work this time," he said with a shake of his head. She leaned closer and whispered, "Not even if I let you tie me up and do whatever you want with me?" He turned to look at her and said, "You said it yourself; the only way that is happening is when Nicky and Reina enter first grade. Sorry Artemis, but rules are rules."

"That's not funny, Wally," she said glaring at him. He turned back towards his work area saying, "And that is how I feel when you do that to me, Artemis." She let out a low sigh before saying, "Fine. I'll stop picking on you about that."

"And I will tell you what I'm making for the girls," he said giving her a quick kiss, "Once it's finished, or they're out of ear shot."

"Lucky for you, they're working on some stuff for their Halloween costumes," she said smiling, "Now spill." He looked over towards the girls and smiled before leaning close to his wife and whispered, "I'm building them each a specialized laptop that can work with their wrist comps. This way they can access what is on them without having to open those in public."

"Good idea," she said kissing his cheek, "But Kara doesn't have a wrist comp…yet. You talked to Barbara I take it." He motioned behind her saying, "No, he is." Artemis turned to see an old friend walking towards them.

"Hello Lucius," she said smiling, "I take it you came to see if Kara actually had a twin."

"That and to drop off these," Lucius replied handing over a box, "A wrist comp for Kara and I upgraded her sister's. I installed a new processor makes it two times faster than Nightwing's, has the memory of the League's Watchtower, and can take vocal commands from its user. And at my niece's request, I built a scanner tool for Kara."

"And when you say scanner tool," she said almost knowing what he was about to say.

"Her own sonic screwdriver," he replied simply, "It's based of the Tenth doctor's, can do everything her sisters can, and can interact with other wrist comp's."

"She will love it," Artemis said.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Trick or Treat

Chapter Fifteen:

Trick or Treat...

Between the day at the R&D lab, Palo Alto's trick or treat night being the day before the girl's birthday, and the small family party that Wally's folks had put together for the girls; Artemis called their first birthday a success. To say the girls made out like bandits with the amount of gifts they received could be considered a mass understatement. Yet it was during that party a request was made that tossed the former archer for a loop. Wally's folks asked if they could take all four kids that weekend for Keystone City's trick or treating that Saturday. At first Artemis was a little leery, but it wasn't until Rudy had informed her that Keystone was doing a truck or treat that year.

While reluctant at first, she finally agreed to let her mother in-law take the four children. Luckily, some of her fears were removed when Zatanna arrived Friday night to take the children to their grandmothers.

"I'm still not sure about this, Zee," Artemis said looking at her sister in-law.

The raven haired magician smiled before saying, "Everything's going to be fine, Artemis. Besides, it's just for the weekend. It's not like I'm only dropping off Reina and Nicky at Mary's for a few hours then dropping off the girls."

"If you want to hang out with your nieces or your nephew, Zee, just ask. You know that," Artemis said with a slight laugh. The magician looked over at her stepsister and asked, "In that case, would it be ok if I took the girls with me to Jump City for their trunk or treat?"

"When does it start? How long is it? And is anyone I know going to be there?" Artemis asked crossing her arms.

"It starts two hours after school lets out there," Zatanna replied, "It's done in the high schools parking lot and has a carnival in the gym some of the small businesses put together. We would be there long enough to hit the cars only, which would be about half an hour. And Lance is taking his little sister, Emma, with him."

"And if the three of you rang into the two of them, the girls might become friends," Artemis said smiling, "Good idea. Just be careful."

"I know. I know, don't lose track of the girls or the time," the magician said. The blonde placed a hand on her stepsister and said, "No. Kara is still a little nervous around large crowds. If you take them to that carnival, keep Karen away from anything involving test of strength. Unless it's to shut someone up. By any chance, do you know what his sister is going as?"

"Yeah, a Ghostbuster," Zatanna said as Wally walked in carrying the car seats.

"Who's going as a Ghostbuster?" the speedster asked setting the seats on the coffee table. She looked over at him saying, "Lance's little sister. Granted, she wanted to go as one from the original movies; but he could only the toy proton pack form the more recent one."

"Where was she a few nights ago?" he asked sitting in a chair. Artemis looked at her husband for a second before saying, "A couple of the girl's friends thought it would be cool if the four of them went as Ghostbuster's. Because of this, Karen and Kara went built four proton packs from the original movie. Come the big night, one showed up dressed like one from the recent movie and the other was dressed like a princess."

"Worst part is the one said she never agreed to be a Ghostbuster," Wally stated a little upset, "The other one loved the idea."

"Molly liked it so much we let her have one of the packs," Kara said walking in wearing a tan jumpsuit and carrying two of the said packs, "We're not sure what to do with the third pack though."

"Why don't you bring it with you?" Zatanna asked looking at her niece, "Lance's little sister is going to be at the trunk or treat and would love to use one for her costume." The young girl smiled brightly before saying, "I'll go grab it. Oh, and mom, I think Karen might need a little help with Reina and Nicky."

"I'll go give her a hand," Artemis said before following her daughter from the room. Zatanna looked over at the speedster and asked, "So what are you and Artemis going to do this weekend?"

"Either train or clean house," he said with a slight sigh, "Artemis really hasn't wanted to get intimate since having Reina and Nicky."

"No offense, but can you really blame her?" she asked with a slight shrug, "I mean she went from it being just her and Brucely to her, Brucely, Kara, you, the twins, and Karen in a little over a year."

"Mom said he's not getting in her pants until Nicky and Reina are in first grade," Karen said as she entered the room carrying her little sister while Artemis followed carrying her son.

"First grade, really?" Zatanna asked trying not to laugh looking at the girl's mother, "You and Wally could barely last five minutes before jumping each other after a mission when you two were younger."

"I also have more self-control now than I did back then," Artemis said placing her youngest children in their car seats.

"Is that way you are drooling over dad while you watch him workout?" Karen asked looking up at her mother.

"Simetra Elddats Ruoy Sdnabsuh Pal," Zatanna said with a sigh. The blonde woman stood up straight before walking over and climbed onto her husband's lap so she facing him with her legs dangled over the arms of the chair. "Wally, you cannot touch her yet," she said pulling two sets of handcuffs out of her purse, "And the handcuffs aren't from one of my shows. Don't ask."

"Didn't plan on it," he said looking into his wife's eyes, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Just that you can thank Jade and Babs for this," she said walking over. She pulled the blondes hands behind her back and placed both sets of handcuffs on her.

"You are going to pay for this, Zee," Artemis said glaring at the magician. Zatanna walked over to the car seats and help Karen with the other car seat before saying, "Tell you what, Artemis, it will take me about fifteen minutes to get to the Zeta tube. If you can get out of those cuffs while your husband tries to distract you and call me before I get there, I will take all four of your kids next weekend, by myself with no help from my dad or anyone. And to make this a little more fun; if you can't get those cuffs off in five minutes, Wally is allowed to do what every he wants to you."

"And you can't hurt dad to get him to stop," Kara said walking in carrying the other pack.

"Your time starts once we get the last of the stuff in the car," Karen said smiling, "And you can't touch mom until then, dad."

"Not helping you, dad," Kara said at his unasked question.

"They are so going to pay for this," Artemis growled as she watched the others start to take their stuff out to Zatanna's car.

"No. They won't," Wally said shaking his head, "Because didn't you agree to do something like this for when I turned twenty-one?"

"No. You said you could get out of a pair of handcuffs in less than five minutes regardless of the distraction, Wally," she said glaring at him.

"Ewww! TMI, mom," Karen said grabbing the diaper bags before heading to the car. The speedster gave a slight chuckle before saying, "Well if anything, you can gross our kids out before the leave."

"I don't think so," Kara said before a white band appeared around her mother's mouth, "I really don't want to hear about that stuff."

"You never want to hear those," Zatanna said from the doorway, "Go get in the car, Kara. I need to tell your folks something."

"Ok, Aunt Zee," the young girl said before heading out the door.

As the band covering Artemis's mouth disappeared, Zatanna walked over and knelt next to her stepsister and quietly said, "I am really sorry about this, Mis, but your mom and Jade told me to do this because you're starting to act like you were before you ever got laid. Those cuffs are Bat-grade and made from Nth metal, so no breaking them. Have fun, Wally, and never tell me what all you did to her."

"Don't plan on it, Zee," Wally said with an evil grin, "Now get out; unless you want to stay and watch."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Jump City Ghost

Chapter Sixteen:

Jump City Ghost...

Within the first four minutes of meeting Lance's sister Emma, Zatanna knew that the girl and her nieces were going to be the fast friends. But what she didn't expect was how well they got along. As they arrived at the one school, the magician tried not to laugh as she looked at some of the other costumes.

"What's so funny, Zee?" Lance asked as the five of them walked towards the entrance.

"A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead walk into school filled with teachers dressed as ghosts," she said looking at him, "That sounds like the start of a joke." The three girls stopped and looked at her before asking in unison, "And?"

"Your two don't watch Supernatural, do they?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Sherlock and Doctor Who," Karen replied smiling, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," he said before looking at her aunt, "A Winchester, a Galifreyan, and a high functioning sociopath each wearing a particle thrower. The earth is doomed."

"Not if we get enough candy," Emma said with a slight giggle. "You'll get enough," Lance said before they heard someone scream. They looked over to see a tall man scaring people as they entered.

"Oh no. Not a class five full floating vapor. What are we going to do?" Kara asked sounding unimpressed, "Light him up?" The three girls shared a glance before nodding and said, "Light him up."

"Those things don't actually work, do they?" Lance asked. Zatanna gave a slight shrug as the three girls walked up the fake ghost as they drew the proton gun from the packs. Once they were close enough, the ghost suddenly turned to face them and yelled. Instead of screaming in terror like others had, the girls smiled as the flipped a switch on the guns causing a low hum to come from the packs.

"Uh, boo?" the teacher asked a little nervous. Not saying a word, the three pointed the guns at him and pulled the triggers. The sound used for the guns being discharged in the movie filled the air as silly string erupted from the ends of the guns. They released the triggers after a few seconds lowered their weapons before Emma said, "Sorry, but we ain't afraid of no ghost."

"So I've noticed," the teacher said with a sigh, "Please refrain from shooting any other students or teachers unless you absolutely have to, Miss Pendragon."

"Where's the fun in that?" Karen asked as the put their guns away.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Douglas," Lance said as he and Zatanna walked up, "I honestly didn't know those fired silly string."

"That and you suck as a ghost," Emma giggled. Mr. Douglas laughed a little as he wiped the sting from his face before saying, "I will agree with you on that, Emma. Be thankful though I wasn't wearing my Batman costume thou. I'm told I'm pretty intimidating in that."

"Yeah, dressing up in tights and running around with little boys while wearing your underwear over your pants is a better choice than a ghost," Karen said coldly.

"Sorry about that. She really hates Batman," Zatanna said at the others stunned looks.

"She's not alone, Miss…" the teacher said looking at her.

"Call me Zee," she said smiling as she placed a hand on her niece's shoulders, "These are my niece's, Kara and Karen." Mr. Douglas smiled as he said, "It's nice to meet you all. And like I said, she's not the only one. Now I hope you all have fun and, if you can, win some good prizes in the game area in the gym."

"No guarantees there," Lance said before they entered the main area.

"Um, so how do we do this?" Kara asked looking at all the stalls and people. Emma pointed towards one of the cars and said, "It's like a regular trick or treat, except we go up to the cars that have the open trunks and ask. If the trunks closed, that means they're out of candy. Then we can go inside and try some of the carnival games some of the businesses have set up in the gym."

"Which are almost impossible to win," Lance said as they walked towards one of the parked vehicles. Zatanna smiled as the girls went up to their first car and said, "And my girls have a thing to making the impossible happen."

As they made their way towards each car, Zatanna began to notice Kara seemed to relax little by little. By the time they reached the gym's entrance, the young girl was relaxed as her sister was. _'I think bringing them here was a good idea,'_ she thought.

"And welcome to the boring part of the night," Lance said as he noticed that only certain games were being played.

"Why are only some of the games being played?" Karen asked looking at him. He looked at the young girl saying, "Because those are the easiest for kids to play. The others are rigged to the point you either need to be Superman in order to win."

Emma scoffed at his comment and said, "Please. Zatanna's better." _'I knew I liked her for a reason,'_ Zatanna thought smiling.

"So, what do you want to play first?" she asked knowing her niece's reaction. The two girls pointed at one of the games free of trick or treaters saying, "That one."

"And they would have to pick the hardest game to win with the biggest prize available," he said as they walked over.

"What's so hard about this?" Zatanna asked.

"You have to stand behind the line and try to bounce a ping pong ball into each of the five buckets as they go up the stairs," the operator said smiling, "You miss once and the games over. It's only a dollar to play, so which of you is playing?"

"I am," Karen said handing him a dollar.

"Good luck," he said handing her five ping pong balls. She stepped up to the line and bounced her first shot in followed by two more.

"Oh you're good," he said as he watched her next shot go into the fifth bucket, "last shot. Sink this and you win." Karen was silent for a few seconds before saying, "The fourth bucket has the bottom cut out and is sitting on top of a PVC pipe that feeds out to the sides so it looks like the shot missed."

"And don't say it's not because I've been flicking a penny into the next bucket as she takes her shot for the current one," Kara said crossing her arms, "Scams like this are punishable with jail time."

"I wondered how my brother always managed to keep the grand prize every year," the operator said before replacing the bucket, "Now try it." Karen bounced the ball once before taking her shot. "And we have a winner," he called out. He handed each of the girls a bag of candy and what appeared to be a gold coin as he said, "Be sure to cash those and any other coins you collect at the prize stand before you leave."

"We will, Mr. Woods," Emma said smiling.

"Speaking of your brother, why isn't he running this?" Lance asked.

"The stupid fool got drunk and tried to rob a grocery store the night before his flight here from Gotham," the operator said with a little disgust in his voice, "Bad enough he did that, but he ended up in the hospital after making a pass at one of the bats." _'Note to self; ask Babs about this,'_ Zatanna thought as she tried not to laugh.

"Which one?" she asked smiling.

"Nightwing," he replied as he started to smile; "Now if you'll excuse me, it looks like I have some customers waiting to play."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Redheads Temper

Chapter Seventeen:

A Redheads Temper...

While it wasn't exactly like the Keystone her and Artemis had lived in for a few months, it still held a special place in Karen's heart. Unfortunately, this was one time she really wished she wasn't there. The problem had started at the end of the Jump City Halloween event. With the help of both her sister and their new friend Emma, they had managed to amass enough gold coins to get the big prize, a full archery tag set up, from the prize booth three times. While Emma had decided to get the offered prize, Kara and Karen had decided to only get one of them and some of the small items with their remaining coins.

By the nights end, the two girls walked away with two full bags of candy, multiple stuffed toys for their younger siblings, and one archery tag game. It would be almost another hour before they were finally able to leave. Once the girls final arrived at The West residence in Keystone City, they were surprised to find that their parents already waiting for them. Since arriving, her and her sister had been told to take a seat on the couch while the adults talked in the kitchen

"I'm starting to wish we never went to that trunk or treat," Kara whispered as she looked towards the kitchen door nervously, "You know mom is going to be upset."

"No. She won't," Karen said calmly, "We did as we were trained and made sure no one was hurt."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kara asked shifting her attention to her sister. The blonde girl smiled saying, "Because stuff like this happened a few times on the other Earth, and I only stepped in if there was no other option and either mom or dad was there." The young redhead wanted to ask more but couldn't as the adults walked back into the room.

"Zatanna filled us in on some of what happened," Artemis said kneeling in front of her daughter's, "But we need to know the rest. What happened when you went to leave?" The two girls were silent for a few seconds before Kara looked at her mother saying, "We had finished packing up Zee's rental when we heard a scream. At first we thought it was the principal scaring a new arrival until we heard a crash.

"We looked over and saw a couple smashing cars while some blue guy was incasing people in ice. Aunt Zee said to stay with the car as she went to call for help, but she suddenly screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. We went to check to make sure she was ok and was told by her to call the Watchtower. I did and some guy kept interrupting me and said that channel was for emergency use only. Karen kicked her holo-screen so he could see what was going on and said 'Then you explain it to Tigress why her daughter's had to hero up' then called him a Batman butt-kisser."

Wally tried to suppress a laugh as Karen said, "After I said that, I tossed Kara her flashlight before gearing up and told her we're on our own. I dropped the Terror Twins like I had before and Kara took down Icicle Jr. Once they were down, I saw some guy walking towards Aunt Zee while his hand was glowing red. So I lassoed him and pulled him towards us."

"That man goes by the name of Brother Blood," Zatanna said as she sat in a chair, "He's a worshiper of a interdimensional demon called Trigon and has been trying to gather enough power to summon his master for the past couple of years."

"He didn't get any of your power, did he?" Rudy asked a little concerned. The magician shook her head saying, "No. Karen made sure of that."

"Actual, she did," Karen said pointing at her sister. All eyes looked at the young girl as Wally asked, "What did you do?" Kara fidgeted in her seat a little before saying, "Grav-hammer and imulated Karen's strength to make him split a semi rig in half from grill to fifth wheel."

"And you zonked out afterwards which is why you were late getting here," Artemis said before the door opened. They looked over to see Barry and a man wearing a trench coat and hat enter.

"Hey. Captain Atom filled me in on what happened," the speedster said a little worried, "Is everyone ok?"

"We're fine, but why would he call you?" Karen asked a little puzzled.

"Because you called me a Batman butt kisser," Captain Atom said as he removed the hat and coat. Before anyone could no more than blink, Kara shot out of her seat and slammed the sliver skinned hero against a wall.

"YOU ALMOST GOT AUNT ZEE KILLED!" she screamed as the sword from her flashlight formed.

"I didn't know it was you," he said as he felt the blade edge against his throat. Her eyes started to glow white as she said, "That's no exc…" "Kara," Artemis said placing a hand on the young girl's should, "Stop." A look of shock appeared on the girl's face as she eyes returned to normal. Artemis reached around and took the weapon from her daughter before pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok, Kara," she whispered as the blade retracted, "I got you." The young girl buried her face into her mother's shoulder as her body started to shake slightly. "I was so scared," the girl said softly while hugging her mother tight.

As everyone watched the interaction between the mother and daughter, Karen quietly flew over to the League member and whispered in his ear, "I shattered Tommy Terror's jaw in nine places with a single punch. So imagine the beating I'm going to give you for making my sister cry and almost killing our Aunt Zee if you don't get out now. And if you say a single word; what mom did to Batman look like a paper cut by the time I'm through with you."

Captain Atom nodded before quietly slipping from the home with his coat and hat. After the door closed, Karen flew over and hugged her sister from behind saying, "We got you, sis. Everything's ok."

"I take it this has happened before," Rudy said quietly as he leaned towards his son.

"First time actually, dad," Wally said walking over to his family, "You ok, Kara?" The young redhead looked up at her father with tears in her eyes as she said, "I want to go home."

"We will, baby girl. Don't w-orry," he said before looking over at Zatanna, "Was Kara exposed to fear gas?"

"Scarecrow wasn't even there, so she shouldn't have been," the magician said as her phone wen off. She pulled it out and blinked as she saw who was calling. "Hang on," she before answering, "Hey Lance. This really is… What? Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker." She hit a button on her phone and said, "Ok, say that again."

"One of the teachers had been adding a homemade version of the Scarecrow's fear toxin to the smoke machine at the entrance," her boyfriend said over the phone, "It wasn't enough to induce massive panic, just enough to add to the initial jump scare at the entrance. I think that was what was in that bottle he tried to spray Kara with after her and Karen saved everyone."

"That guy better be in jail," Mary said sounding upset.

"He is, don't worry," Lance replied, "And if you're the grandmother of those two girls, will you let their parents know they did an incredible job raising them." She smiled as she looked over at her son and his family saying, "I'll make sure they get the message. But why did he do that."

"He's a hardcore Godfrey believer," he said sighing, "I really wish someone would take that idiot off the air."

"Excuse me, Lance," Karen said as she flew over to the phone, "The password to Godfrey's personal computer system is 'The light will rule all,' one word. There's a hidden drive that list his connection to not only Luthor and Queen Bee, but as well as key members of the UN and congress."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Snowfall

Chapter Eighteen:

Snowfall...

A few days after the Halloween incident, Artemis received a call from Wonder Woman stating the girls were to be kept away from the Watchtower until Captain Atom apologized for his actions. While he was correct about that channel only being for emergencies, a large part of the League and all of the team had agreed he was out of line. His first apology came via phone call. As soon as the phone was handed over to Kara, she told him 'in person only' before ending the call. It was almost a week later before he made an appearance at the West home.

This proved to be the wrong thing to do. For the instant Karen saw him sitting in the living room waiting to talk to her sister, she quickly opened the front door and physically threw him out then slammed the door behind him. When asked about her actions, she stated he needed to apologize to her first for making her sister cry. Unfortunately, this caused him to become the laughing stock of the team once they found out.

It wouldn't be until three days before Thanksgiving when he would stop by again, this time he had brought Conner with him to help try and smooth things over.

"Hey guys. Come on in," Wally said answering the door. He stepped to the side for the two to enter as he asked, "So, I take it you're here to talk to try and convince my girls to forgive him, huh Conner?"

"That and to find out just how mad they are at him," the kryptonian said entering. Captain Atom and barely stepped inside when the sound of one of the girl's laser swords filled the room. The three looked over to see Kara glaring at the league member while holding her laser sword.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"He's here to apologize to you and Karen," Conner said moving so he was blocking her view of the one she was currently mad at, "Starting with your sister."

"No," Kara said tightening her grip on her flashlight, "He starts with Aunt Zee, then Karen, then me. Now get out."

"Don't you think that's a little much, Kara?" Wally asked looking at his daughter. She glanced over at her father before switching her flashlight to its sword mode. "Like mother, like daughter," the speedster said before looking at the league member, "I think you better leave now, Captain."

"He's not leaving," Artemis said as she walked into the living room followed be Kara, "Because this needs to stop."

"He started it," the two girls said together. Their mother sighed before saying, "I know he started it, buy you two not letting him apologize is only making matters worse. Now you're going to hear him out before he leaves. Whether you forgive him is up to you. Understand?" The two was quiet for a few seconds before Kara retracted her sword as they said, "Fine." Artemis looked over at the league member and gave him a slight nod.

"I am sorry about that," Captain Atom said as Conner stepped to the side, "If I had known it was you calling in, Kara, I wouldn't have acted the way I did. I also would've believed you."

"Kara is there anything you want to say to him," Artemis asked as everyone looked at her. The young girl was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Treat me the way Sportsmaster did again and I'll remove the reason you call yourself a man."

"You did WHAT?" Artemis asked as she glared at the league member.

"Apparently I opened a few old wounds that your disowned father caused when I talked to her that night," he replied with a weak smile, "And yes, Diana already kicked my head in before suspending me until I apologize to you as well." Artemis pointed at the door before saying, "Jade first, then my mom, Wally's parents, Zee, her father, and the original members of the team. When and only when they forgive you; Wally and I will listen. Until then, you're as welcome here as Grayson is. Now get out."

"Yes ma'am," he said before leaving. She waited until the door had closed before looking at her former team member and asked, "Why are you here, Conner?"

"According to the one that just left, it was to make sure that your kids didn't kill him," the kryptonian replied with a slight smile, "But Dinah asked me to come here and see how the girls are doing."

"Which we can talk about once every one calms down," Wally said walking over to his wife, "I'll go see about getting dinner tonight. You, like the girls, need to relax."

"How about I order dinner for everyone?" Conner asked holding up a card, "And before you ask, someone named Lucius found out about what Batman said and will not be making him any new gear until he apologizes in person, without his mask."

"Lucius is the one we met when we made the last pieces of our costumes, right?" Karen asked looking at her sister. Kara nodded as she looked at her sister saying, "Same one, and his niece is so cool."

"I was also told to have you call him," Conner said looking at their mother, "And I am not allowed to leave until you do; bat's words, not mine."

"I better go call him then," Artemis said with a slight laugh, "Just promise me you won't let the girls convince you to have a snowball fight outside." The girls looked towards the window and smiled as she little white flakes of fluff falling.

"Sweet," Kara said smiling. She looked over at her sister and was surprised to see a look of terror on her face. "You ok, Karen?" she asked a little worried.

"It was snowing the day of the attack, wasn't it?" Wally asked walking over the younger of the two. Karen nodded as she let out a slight whimper. He picked her up and held her as she said, "You're safe here, Karen. They will never hurt you again." She buried her face into his shoulder as she hugged him tight.

"Same goes for you too, Kara," Artemis said as she picked up their other daughter, "No one's going to hurt you as long as your father and I are alive."

"Plus the team, the league, your grandparents, aunts, uncles, Sphere, and Wolf," Conner stated.

Karen sniffed as she lifted her head slightly and said, "And Brucely."

"They also have to get through me," Kara said as she reached over and lightly punched her sister's shoulder.

"No fighting in the house you two," Artemis said as Karen returned the punch just as light. "Yes mom," the two said before giggling.

"I take it this is normal around here?" Conner asked looking at Wally. The speedster went to reply, but stopped as they heard a noise come from his daughter. Karen's face went bright red as she nervously said, "Sorry."

"And I thought Wally's stomach was scary when it growled," Conner said in a teasing manor.

"Don't make me call M'gann," Karen retorted looking at him.

"Enough you two," Artemis said with a laugh, "Conner, if you're paying for lunch, then you better order a pizza for yourself."

"And Karen and I will go check on the twins while Kara makes sure that my better half makes that phone call," Wally said before giving his wife a kiss and walking down a hall.

"Goof," she said before grabbing her phone. She dialed the number and waited a few seconds before she heard someone pick up.

"Hello. This is Lucius Fox speaking," she heard the man say over the phone.

"Hey Lucius, its Artemis," she said smiling, "I got you message about you wanting me to call you."

"Glad you called when you did," he said sounding a little relieved, "My wife and I are trying to put together a surprise birthday sleep over for Darcy the second weekend of December."

"And you wanted to know if Kara and Karen would be able to come?" she asked looking down at her one daughter, "I don't see why they wouldn't be able to go."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Slumber Party

Chapter Nineteen:

Slumber Party...

Out of all the times Karen was allowed to spend the night out at a friend's place on the other Earth, not one of them had been with kids her own age. It wasn't because she did have friends; it was because she really wasn't able to a lot of times. Usually it was with one of the female league or team members. But tonight was different. For tonight her and Kara was spending the night with Lucius's niece Darcy.

As expected, she and Darcy became fast friends. But with all the fun the girls were having, the real excitement came once everyone had went to bed. It was around one-thirty in the morning when Karen had woken up to use the bathroom. Just as she was finishing, she noticed that her watch was blinking. _'It is way too early for this,'_ she thought pressing the button for the com-link.

"Yeah?" the young girl asked groggily.

"Karen, where are you?" Kara asked a little scared.

"Bathroom," Karen replied as she noticed the fear in her sister's voice, "What's wrong?"

"Somebody broke into the house," Kara replied. Karen quickly brought up a diagram of the house via a holo-screen as she asked, "Where are you?"

"Karen, its Lucius," their host said via the commlink, "Her and Darcy are with me and Tracy in a panic room off the main bedroom."

"I got your location," the young girl said after a few seconds, "And we have yours, now stay put until the help gets here," Lucius stated.

"Let me guess; alarm here trips and Batman gets called," she said bringing up the security cameras to see who the intruder was, "Sorry, but I would rather take them out myself then wait for him."

"Do you have your gear?" a voice asked over the commlink.

"Made sure to grab it before I went to the bathroom," she replied coldly, "Does the 'great Batman' want me to distract a bunch of burglars till he gets here?"

"Those burglars are actually robotic penguins that are being controlled by someone nearby," he stated as an image of him appeared on the holo-screen, "I'm on my way there to shut it down. I need you and your sister to protect Lucius and his family till help arrives."

"He means your mother and I, kiddo," her father said as an image of him and her mother appeared, "ETA about thirty minutes."

"Karen, do you and your sister have your lights?" Artemis asked.

"Grabbed it on way to the panic room, mom," Kara answered.

"Got my light, visor, and ready to trash those bots if needed," Karen said smiling, "If Lucius doesn't mind that his house may get trashed."

"I'll take care of any damages," the dark knight answered, "You two just keep them safe. Batman out."

"You heard him, girls," Wally said with a slight laugh, "Just be sure to save a few for us."

"No promises, dad," Karen said pulling her visor on. She grabbed her flashlight and activated its blade mode.

"Karen, make your way to your sister and take out any of those bots that get in your way," Artemis said sounding a little worried, "If those things start to break in before she can get to you, Kara, you're going to need to make a barrier until she arrives."

"Got it mom," the girls said together.

"Switching com system to my visor," Karen said as the pressed a button on her visor, "Hold the line till I get there, Dove." The holo-screen disappeared as a small microphone extended down from the right earpiece as her sister said, "Have fun trashing those things, Power Girl."

"Always," Karen said as she turned the light in the room off, "Henshin." The bracers and lasso she had been given appeared as she opened the door. She carefully stepped into the hall and smiled a she a penguin bot at the end of the hall. _'That thing doesn't look like a robot,'_ she thought before using her x-ray vision. After confirming it was a robot, she quickly flew up behind it and sliced it down the middle.

"One down," she whispered as the two halves fell away from each other, "About twenty to go." She looked towards her left and saw three bots heading towards the panic rom location.

"Oh no. You don't," she said before flying after them. She sliced threw two of the three and quickly decapitated the third before they reached the entrance to the room.

"Nice moves, Power Girl," Lucius said via the com, "Four more are heading your way now."

"Try twelve," Kara said sounding surprised, "The four you took out just reformed into eight smaller ones." Karen let out a slow breathe as she knelt down on one knee.

"May my blade strike true to protect my family and friends," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, the young girl quickly shot forward as the first group of robots entered the room. Her sword cut through each bot as if there went even there. While each swing of the blade brought an end to each of the mechanized intruders, her sister was quickly scanning the down bots via Karen's visor.

"Sis, I found what is causing them to replicate," Kara said after a few minutes, "It's a circuit attached to their power cores. I ridged your Sonic Screwdriver to fire a command override that will disable it."

"Good to know," Karen said before jumping back to the panic room door. She quickly pulled her sonic out and pointed it at the robots as she hit the button. A familiar sound filled the room as the autonomous machines passed in their efforts to reform their numbers before stopping completely. "Did you do that?" she asked after a few seconds before the bots started to move again, "Never mind." She had no more than put her sonic away when a green clad figured landed in front of her and fired a strange arrow into one of the bots.

"Get away from my daughter," the figure said as the bot started to short out as it fell backwards into three other bots. Karen barely had time to register who had arrived when a second figure came crashing through a window and sliced two bots in half.

"Good job holding the line, Cottontail," the second figure said before taking a third bot out, "But we'll take it from here."

"No need, Aunt Jade," Kara said over the com-links before the bots stopped moving and fell to the ground, "The control signal isn't broadcasting anymore."

"About time it stopped," Karen said as her sword retracted. She took a few steps away from the panic room door before slowly sitting on the floor. "Can I go to back to bed, mom?" she asked as the door to the panic room opened.

"Not just yet, sweetie," Artemis said walking over to her daughter. She knelt in front of the young girl and brushed her hair back asking, "Are you ok?"

"Just tired," Karen said slightly leaning into her mother's touch, "Very, very tired."

"I would say so considering you were fighting those things alone for almost an hour," Artemis said gently hugging her daughter, "I'm sorry you had to handle this alone."

"But I wasn't alone," Karen said laying her head on her mother's shoulder, "I knew you and dad were coming. Plus Kara was ready to step in if needed."

"I had three different security cameras and the camera in Karen's visor showing me what was going on out here," Kara said as she walked over trying to stop a yawn, "If any of those things touched my sister, then they dealt with me."

"And right now I'm glad everyone is ok," Artemis said pulling the young girl into a hug, "You two did great tonight."

"She's right," Lucius said walking over, "If it wasn't for you two, I'm not sure what would've happened."

"Thanks Lucius, but I think you might want to tell Karen when she wakes up," Kara said noticing her sister was asleep.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Ivo

Chapter Twenty:

Ivo...

It was almost noon when Karen woke the next day. _'Ow,'_ she thought sitting up. The events of the night prior started to replay in her mind as her eyes fluttered open.

"I really don't like that guy," she murmured as she slowly sat up. She started to look around the room when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said looking towards the door. She smiled slightly as she saw her mother enter followed by Kara.

"You're awake," Kara said hopping up on the bed and giving her twin a light hug.

"And a little sore," Karen said with a slight grimace.

"You can blame your father and I for that one," Artemis said sitting next to her daughters, "Road construction and stopped to deal with a bank robbery."

"It's ok, mom," Karen said smiling, "Is Darcy and Mr. Fox ok?"

"They're ok, sweetie," Artemis said gently brushing her daughters hair back from her face, "Mr. Wayne is putting them up in a hotel until their place is fixed. I've also been told that Darcy wants to do another sleep over once the repairs are complete."

"Hopefully Diana can catch whoever built those bots by then," Kara said smiling.

"I don't know who built them here, but I know Professor Monkey-butt made them for the Penguin on my old Earth," Karen said looking at her sister.

"Monkey-butt?" Artemis as Kara started to giggle. Karen nodded saying, "The Penguin ordered them from someone named Ivo, I think. The guy always had robot monkeys around him, so I started calling him Monkey-butt."

"I bet Conner loved that," Artemis said with a smirk.

"He about lost it when Batman called Ivo that during a briefing one time," Karen said pulling her knees to her chest, "Hey mom, do you think J'onn or M'gann can remove my memories of how that other world ended?"

"Not without erasing all your memories," Artemis said looking at her one daughter, "I take it you remembered something."

The young girl slowly nodded before softly saying, "Just something that world's version of dad did."

"What did he do?" Kara asked as their father walked past.

"It was after we thought we lost mom," Karen replied, "He dropped me off at Grandma Mary's so he could go after Sportsmaster. It took him till Christmas to find him and bring him to justice."

"Why did he go after that jerk?" Kara asked not sounding too happy.

"I would've thought he was behind anything that happened to Artemis," her father said from the doorway, "And there wouldn't be a power to stop me."

"Luck for us, that is one person we don't have to worry about," Artemis said as she gave her daughter a hug, "Thanks to Raven, he was taken out long before the twins were born."

"Raven's here?" the young girl asked surprised.

"Yeah, and she really did a number on that him," Kara giggled.

"Before you ask, let's just say there is a crystal on Pluto that has that guys soul in it," Wally said sitting on the bed, "Now, considering the craziness of last night, how about I go pick lunch up for my girls?"

"As soon as you get done helping me with Reina and Nicky, Wally," Artemis said as she heard her youngest start to cry.

"No, I've got them," Wally said holding a hand up, "You need to make sure our little heroines are ok."

"I'm fine dad," Karen said as her father sped off, "Hate it when he does that."

"You can make him pay for that later," Artemis said gently stroking her daughters hair, "Now what's really bugging you?"

Karen was quiet for a few seconds as a tear slid down her face before she said, "The other dad was able to apologize for being gone for so long and said I probably hate him for leaving like that. But Savage attacked before I could tell him I wasn't mad."

"Would telling our dad help?" Kara asked tilting her head slightly, "I mean, you two really haven't spent a lot of time together like you do with me and mom."

"Actually, I think that be the best idea," Artemis said getting up. She left the room and went down to where her husband was. "Hey Wally, I need you to talk to Karen," she said as she watched her husband change their son.

"What about babe?" the speedster asked glancing at her.

"It's about you two spending some time together," she said walking over to him, "And yes, it has to deal with your other world self."

"I thought that might be the case," he said with a slight nod, "I better go talk to her now." After giving his wife a quick kiss, he went back down to his one daughter's room and knocked.

"Come on in, dad," Karen said looking at him.

"I heard you and I need to have a talk," he said entering the room.

"Kara thinks it might be best if I tell you what I never got to tell the other Wally," she said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"It's because of the last talk I had with him," she said as her sister quietly left the room, "He said I must hate him for leaving me with his parents to go after Sportsmaster."

"But did you?" he asked. She shook her head as she looked at him with tears in her eyes saying, "N-no. I could never hate you, dad."

"Just like I could never hate you, kiddo," he said giving her a hug. The tears Karen had been trying to hold back started to fall as she returned the hug. They sat there in silence for a few seconds before he asked, "So how did we get Grayson on the other Earth?"

"A Weeping Angel, the kid in the gas mask, and letting half the league and team know what was going on," she said with a slight giggle.

"I still want to see that video," he said with a slight laugh.

"It's really funny," she said looking at him, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, kiddo," he said with a smile, "We good?"

"We're better than good, we're family," she said before they heard a noise from the doorway. They looked over to see Artemis trying not to laugh as she stood next to a red faced Kara.

"Sorry, but we're kind of getting hungry," the girls twin said a sheepishly.

"And you did say you would pick lunch up for us," Artemis said leaning against the doorframe.

"I just need to know what everyone wants," he said looking at his wife.

"Can we get something that's not fast food?" Kara asked. He shifted his gaze to his daughter and asked, "Like what, munchkin?"

"I know something we can have," Karen said smiling a little, "But it means dad would have to go to the store."

"I take it a certain person wants to cook," Artemis said.

"You can cook?" Kara asked looking at her twin.

"M'gann showed me how to cook once," Karen replied as her smile grew a little, "You can help if mom says its ok."

"How about we have that for dinner tonight and Wally picks up some pizzas from the store for lunch?" Artemis suggested knowing what her one daughter wanted to cook.

"Cheese please," the girls said looking towards their father.

"You know what I like, Wally," Artemis said smiling, "And yes. You can get the one kind just this once." The speedster zipped across the room and kissed his wife before saying, "You rock, babe."

The girls exchanged a puzzled glace before looking at their mother as Karen asked, "Uh, mom, what kind are you talking about?"

Their mother smiled as she gave her husband a quick swat on his butt before he left then said, "Stuffed crust."


End file.
